That Idol is Mine
by Ah Mi Jung
Summary: Segelumit kisah Xi Luhan seorang residen muda yang menjalin hubungan diam - diam dengan Oh Sehun seorang Idol yang tengah naik daun. HunHan GS. "Let's get the things up" Chapter 8 Up date.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : That Idol is Mine  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari mini drama "Seumusal (20 Years Old)", tapi jalan ceritanya murni dari otak saya, jika ada kesamaan kejadian hal itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

**Chapter ini dan sebagian chapter depan adalah Luhan POV.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hai! Namaku Xi Luhan. 26 tahun. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang residen tahun kedua di salah satu rumah sakit universitas di Korea. Kalian benar, aku asli orang China, tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Korea dan memulai residen di sini. Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin mencari suasana baru.

Oke, cukup dengan perkenalanku. Ehm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada kalian semua. Sebuah rahasia besar! Begini ceritanya...

**Dua tahun yang lalu...**

**22 Oktober 2012**

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dimana besok aku akan memulai residen. Hanya mengantarkan beberapa dokumen, kemudian menemui kepala departemenku, departemen bedah umum. Dan aku benar – benar kesal sekarang! Bagaimana tidak? _Ajussi_ tua itu memandangiku dari atas ke bawah dan bertanya apakah aku benar – benar seorang residen. Tentu saja aku menjawab dengan yakin, tapi dia malah mencibir dan berkata aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi residen dan belum dewasa! _Hey!_ Yang benar saja! Aku memang masih dua puluh empat tahun, tapi aku lulusan terbaik di universitasku dulu! Dan aku sangat dewasa! *readers muntah*

Dengan kesal aku duduk di halte yang benar – benar kosong karena ini adalah jam sibuk. _Tsk!_ Aku benar – benar kesal hingga tanpa sadar menghentak – hentakkan kedua kakiku. Lihat saja, besok akan aku buktikan betapa dewasanya aku! _Aish!_

_Tuk!_

_Aww!_

Aku tersadar dari lamunan mengesalkanku dan memandang takut pada orang yang baru saja meringis karena batu yang aku tendang mengenai kepalanya.

"_J-joesonghabnida_" ucapku sambil menunduk berkali – kali. Karena ia tidak merespon aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap orang itu. Ia masih muda, sepertinya seumuran dengaku. Tapi, apa – apaan ini? Ia malah berusaha menghindar dari tatapanku dengan memalingkan mukanya.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Apa anda terluka? Kalau begitu tunggu di sini saya akan mencari apotik terdekat, sebentar—"

"_Hajima_" jawabnya singkat tanpa memandangku. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh dan menatapku bingung,

"Logatmu aneh..." bisiknya

"Ah, itu.. S-saya baru saja pindah ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu" jawabku masih berusaha mencari – cari apakah ada bagian yang terluka.

"Jangan berbicara formal seperti itu, sepertinya kita seumuran. Kau dari luar negeri? Bahasa koreamu lumayan. Err.. apa kau... tidak kenal aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Aku memandangnya _sweatdropped_, siapa yang tidak kenal.

"Anda—_ani_ maksudku, Kau pikir China itu kuno sekali? Tentu saja aku tahu, Oh Sehun. _Magnae boy group_ baru SM Entertaiment bukan?" jawabku santai.

Ia segera menutupi wajahnya, dan berbisik,

"Kau dari China? Kalau kau kenal aku kenapa tidak seperti orang lain yang berusaha memelukku...namamu?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan" jawabku tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. _Yeah!_ Akhirnya aku punya teman di sini!

Dia menyambut tanganku, kemudian melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan,

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di dekat sini, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya hampir berbisik

"_Mullon (Of course)!_" jawabku senang.

~oo0oo~

Laki – laki itu –Oh Sehun memandangiku sambil geleng – geleng kepala. Ah, kami sedang berada di sudut tempat makan yang ia sebutkan tadi. Perlu aku tekankan, di sudut. Katanya agar tak terlihat orang lain, takut dikenali sebagai Oh Sehun. Oke, aku harus mengakui satu hal, ia sangat narsis. Mereka bahkan baru saja debut beberapa bulan lalu, tidakkah ia sedikit berlebihan?

Kembali pada situasiku sekarang, Sehun kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandangku aneh,

"Kau bilang tadi mengenaliku, tapi kenapa kau biasa – biasa saja. Emm.. maksudku aku bukan orang biasa sekarang... maksudku..."

Aku terkikik geli melihat _namja_ yang ternyata lebih muda empat tahun dariku ini kebingungan mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memelukmu lalu berteriak '_Oppa! Oppa!_' kemudian mengambil fotomu secara paksa dan mengirimnya ke _SNS_, begitu? Emm.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Jangan tersinggung, _ne_?" tanyanku memastikan.

"Baiklah, _wae_?"

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi aku belum terlalu tertarik... pada.. EXO.. maksudku, begini, aduh bagaimana ya, _tsk!_ Kau marah?" aku tersadar saat aku telah menyuarakan pikiranku! Aduh, bodohnya!

Dia terdiam, kemudian menunduk dan meyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, _aish!_ Xi Luhan _babo!_ Kau tengah menghancurkan perasaan orang! _Aish!_

Aku bergerak – gerak gelisah di tempat dudukku, bagaimana ini?

"_Y-ya~_ a-aku sudah bilang jangan tersinggung, aku hanya... _aish! Mian_.." bisikku kemudian.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara diantara kami berdua, kemudian ia menghela napas berat,

"Seperti itu rupanya. Kau benar, aku hanya berusaha menghibur diri. Sejak _showcase_ beberapa bulan lalu kami hanya tampil di acara musik, setelah itu kembali ke _dorm_. Aku terlalu besar kepala" bisiknya sangat pelan benar – benar membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... aku hanya..._aish!_ Bagaimana ini? Kau adalah teman pertamaku di Korea tapi aku malah membuatmu kesal, _mian~ jeongmal mianhae_" hanya kata – kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

~oo0oo~

Sudah dua bulan aku tinggal dan bekerja di Korea. Itu artinya sudah dua bulan aku disuruh – suruh dan dimarahi habis – habisan oleh residen lainnya. Karena aku masih tahun pertama, jadi aku hanya berusaha maklum, walaupun terkadang kata – kata mereka membuatku sakit hati, terlalu kasar. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatku melupakan semua caci maki dari para _sunbae_ di rumah sakit,

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Selamat tahun baru Xi Luhan!"_ suara itu berasal dari ponselku

"Selamat tahun baru Oh Sehun, jawabku sambil memandang keluar jendela apartemen, memandang kembang api pertanda tahun 2013 telah datang.

"_Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?"_

"_Ani_, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur"

"_Wae? Sunbaemu berulah lagi?"_

"Hahaha, apa maksudmu berulah? Kau ada – ada saja! Biasa, mereka berteriak lagi padaku"

"_Aish! Dasar! Awas saja kalau bertemu dengan mereka aku akan—"_

"Akan apa? Bertanya apakah mereka mengenalmu?"

"_Ya~ jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi! Memalukan kau tahu!"_

"_Kkk~_ _mian_, kau sekarang dimana? _Dorm_?"

"_Ani, aku di rumah. Liburan tahun baru. Jika aku ada di dorm mana mungkin aku berteriak – teriak seperti tadi"_  
"Benar, kau akan berbisik – bisik seperti pencuri"

"_Tsk! Aku melakukannya demi kenyamanan bersama! Ke-nya-ma-nan-ber-sa-ma"_

Begitulah selalu, kami saling menertawakan hal tidak penting hingga pagi datang. Dan aku akan kembali bersemangat kembali ke rumah sakit setelahnya.

~oo0oo~

**3 Maret 2013**

Dengan langkah gontai aku keluar dari rumah sakit, ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, waktunya pulang setelah berjaga semalaman.

Aku mengambil kursi paling dekat dengan pintu dan menyandarkan kepala ke jendela bis yang menuju halte terdekat dengan apartemenku. Kepalaku seperti hendak pecah dan mataku yang berat perlahan tertutup. Namun baru saja memasuki dunia mimpi, aku dibangunkan oleh getaran ponsel. Sebuah pesan masuk,

_From : Oh Sehun_

_Aku punya berita bagus hari ini! Kau ada waktu?_

Jika saja itu orang lain, tak akan kubalas.

_To : Oh Sehun_

_Aku libur hari ini, datanglah ke apartemen nanti sore._

Setelah kembali memasukan ponsel ke dalam tas, aku kembali memejamkan mataku yang benar – benar sudah tidak dapat berkompromi.

~oo0oo~

Dengan langkah terseret aku membuka pintu apartemen dan..

"Tada!" serunya sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya dengan kedua tangan. Aku merapatkan diri ke dinding mempersilahkan ia untuk masuk.

"Kau baru bangun tidur?" tanyanya sambil membawa kantong plastik itu ke meja makan dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hmm... kemarin jadwalku untuk jaga malam" jawabku lemah sambil duduk di kursi membantunya mengeluarkan berbagai macam cemilan dari kantong satunya lagi.

"Aku punya berita bagus, kau pasti terkejut" ia berkata sambil tersenyum membuat kedua matanya tinggal segaris.

"Ah benar! _Mweonde (What's that)?_" aku mengekorinya yang membawa _cola_ dan ayam goreng ke depan televisi dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku membelikanmu semua makanan ini karena ada alasan. Bisa disebut traktiran." ujarnya sambil menuangkan _cola_ ke gelas.

Aku duduk bersila diatas sofa dan menghadap padanya yang duduk disampingku,

"_Eii~_ Oh Sehun! Jangan berbelit – belit! _Ppalli marhaebwa (Tell me)_!"

"Aku sedang latihan untuk _full album_ pertama kami" jawabnya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi _cola_ padaku.

"_Jinjja?! Ya!_ Oh Sehun _chukhahae (congratulations)!_ Wah, kau pasti benar – benar senang sekarang! _chukha! chukha_!"

"Untuk _full album_ pertama EXO" ujarnya sambil mengangkat gelas.

"Juga untuk Oh Sehun!" jawabku sambil menempelkan gelasku dengan gelasnya.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam, itu artinya sudah empat jam Sehun berada di apartemenku. Cemilan yang dibelinya sudah habis sebagian dan botol _cola_ yang tadi dibelinya kini telah kosong.

"Oh! Kau mewarnai rambutmu!" seruku sedikit keras sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang tidak lagi berwarna hitam. Ia malah tertawa,

"Kau baru sadar sekarang? Aku kira kau diam karena sudah tahu. Bagaimana? Cocok denganku?" tanyanya sambil merapikan poni.

"_Gwaenchanha (It's okay)_...tidak buruk. Kulitmu tidak terlalu pucat karenanya" jawabku singkat dan kembali meraih cemilan di depanku.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara cemilan yang aku kunyah dan bungkusnya. Sedangkan Sehun sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memutar – mutar gelasnya yang kosong kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja dan memperbaiki duduknya.

"Xi Luhan..."

"_Eung? Wae?_ Kau mau air putih?" tanyaku karena botol _cola_ dan gelasnya telah kosong. Kemudian bangkit dari sofa hendak mengambil air putih ke dapur, namun gerakanku tertahan karena Sehun memegang lenganku.

"Kau tidak haus? Gelasmu—"

"_Ani_" ujarnya cepat dan menepuk sofa yang aku duduki tadi. Menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk.

"S-sebenarnya...ada yang ingin kukatakan..." Kulihat Sehun menunduk dan meremas kedua tangannya.

"_Wae_? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah cemilan yang masih berada di tanganku.

Ia mengambil bungkus cemilan yang ada di tanganku kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"_Nae mal jal deuleo_ (_Listen to my words_)" ujarnya memperbaiki posisi hingga menghadap padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasang telinga.

Ia terlihat membuka mulut namun menutupnya kembali. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan,

"_Nan neol johahae (I like you)_"

Aku menatapnya bingung dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tapi sebenarnya—

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mulai mengatakannya, yang jelas aku menyukaimu.. Xi Luhan" sambungnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

_I'm speechless._ Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, lidahku benar – benar terasa kelu. Aku membuka mulutku namun tidak ada kata – kata yang keluar dan aku menutupnya kembali. Aku memutus kontak mata dengannya dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang semua perbedaan kita, yang jelas aku menyukaimu"

Perbedaan? Benar. Kami sangat berbeda, dia orang Korea dan aku orang China, dia dua puluh tahun dan aku dua puluh empat tahun. Dia _idol_ dan aku bukan siapa – siapa. Benar, kami benar – benar berbeda.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang"

"_N-ne_?" ucapannya membuatku kembali ke alam nyata dan kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Jika diam, aku anggap persetujuan"

Persetujuan apa lagi ini? Aku benar – benar bingung dan gugup sekarang dan sama sepertinya tadi, aku mulai meremas kedua tanganku. S-se-sebenarnya aku... aku juga—

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyapu bibirku. Dia menciumku! Oh Sehun menciumku!

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Yeah! Saya kembali sodara – sodara! Setelah cuti hampir satu setengah tahun demi UN. Saya akhirnya kembali! Ada yang masih ingat? (Nggaaakk) Ya sudahlah, yang penting saya kembali dengan HunHan. Karena bimbelnya cuma siang, jadi pas malam hari saya bisa lanjut nulis dan kembali menghuni FFn. Oke dari pada ngomong panjang – panjang,

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : That Idol is Mine  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**An : EXO yang dimaksud disini EXO-K ya, kalau EXO – M juga dimasukin kan gak lucu ada dua Luhan. Maaf lupa sebelumnya. Dan juga maaf untuk updetnya yang terlaluuuu lama, karena pemblokiran FFn saya musti celingak – celinguk kemana – mana buat nyari cara buka FFn lagi. Ok, dari pada panjang – panjang, this is it!**

**Sebelumnya...**

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang"

"_N-ne_?" ucapannya membuatku kembali ke alam nyata dan kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Jika diam, aku anggap persetujuan"

Persetujuan apa lagi ini? Aku benar – benar bingung dan gugup sekarang dan sama sepertinya tadi aku mulai meremas kedua tanganku. S-se-sebenarnya aku... aku juga—

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyapu bibirku. Dia menciumku! Oh Sehun menciumku!

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuhku menegang, kedua telapak tanganku mengepal erat dan mataku yang tadinya membulat kini terpejam erat. Pikiranku benar – benar kosong sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya namun masih berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dari wajahku. Aku membuka mata dengan cepat, memandang kemanapun asal tidak pada Sehun dan menggeser dudukku sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. Oh tidak! Aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!

"Kau malu rupanya" bisiknya sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"_Y-ya_! A-aku tidak, m-maksudku, bukan begitu, tapi—" aku menghentikan kalimatku yang berantakan saat melihat ia tertawa cekikikan sambil memegang perutnya. Dengan kesal aku melempar wajahnya dengan bantal.

"_Geumanhae_ _(Stop it)_ Oh Sehun!"

"_Na do saranghae (I Love You too)_ Xi Luhan!" balasnya asal.

~oo0oo~

**5 September 2013**

Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kami hanya saling berkirim pesan atau sesekali menelepon. Terakhir kali aku menghabiskkan waktu berdua dengannya adalah ketika ulang tahunku lima bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu kami hanya bertemu saat ia menjemputku beberapa kali dari rumah sakit dan mengantarku pulang. Ia langsung pergi setelahnya bahkan tanpa mengantarku masuk.

Dan sejak albumnya keluar, ia benar – benar tidak punya waktu lagi untuk sekedar mengunjungiku sebentar. Kalian bertanya kenapa bukan aku yang mengunjunginya? Maaf, aku masih ingin hidup, aku tidak mau dikunyah hidup – hidup oleh fansnya diluar sana. Ya, sejak _full album_ pertama EXO keluar, popularitas mereka benar –benar meroket. Ditambah lagi dengan _repackaged album_ yang bahkan lebih fenomenal.

"Huh~" untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas berat. Aku benar – benar lelah sekarang.

Aku merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang terdapat di ruang staf dan memandang langit – langit sejenak, kemudian mengambil ponsel dari sakuku. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Kyaa!" seketika aku menutup mulutku untuk meredam teriakanku ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan itu.

From : Sehun_i_~

_Bogosipta (I Miss You)_

Aku terus memandangi pesan itu, masuk satu jam yang lalu saat aku sedang berada di ruang operasi.

Senyum lima jari mengembang di wajahku. Hanya dengan satu kata, bahkan tanpa _emoticon_ sekalipun berhasil membuat energiku seperti di-_charge_ kembali.

To : Sehun_i_~

_Na do bogosipta (I Miss You too)._

_Sibuk? Jangan lupa makan, ne? Saranghae~_

Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan ia segera membalas pesanku. Karena itu aku langsung memasukkan ponsel ke saku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku sudah tidak perlu tidur lagi sekarang! Dengan riang aku keluar dari ruangan staf itu dan kembali bekerja.

~oo0oo~

**10 Oktober 2013**

Aku mematung tepat setelah menutup pintu apartemenku. Tidak, aku tidak menutupnya, pegangan pintu itu terlepas begitu saja saat pandanganku tertumpu pada sosok yang tengah merentangkan tangannya tak jauh di depanku.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa aku melepas sepatu asal – asalan dan meninggalkan tasku begitu saja di lantai, kemudian segera berlari masuk ke pelukan _namja_ yang sangat – sangat aku rindukan saat ini. Tak ada yang bicara. Kami hanya menyampaikan kerinduan lewat pelukan erat ini. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan baju bagian dadanya basah dan menatapku yang lebih pendek darinya.

"_Aigo_~ Dasar cengeng" bisiknya sampil menarik pipi kananku. Aku hanya menunduk malu, entahlah, air mataku tiba – tiba menyeruak saat mencium baunya yang telah lama hilang dari indra penciumanku.

_Cup_!

Sehun mencium bibirku sekilas kemudian menghapus pipiku yang basah.

Aku kembali memeluknya erat, seolah – olah ia akan kembali pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

**Luhan POV end**

~oo0oo~

Selama satu setengah jam berada di apartemen Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah merubah posisinya. Yakni duduk di sofa sambil menonton dan membelai rambut sebahu Luhannya. Luhan? Ia juga sama, masih tetap melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, berjaga – jaga jika Sehunnya tiba – tiba pergi.

Sayangnya kebersamaan mereka sedikit terusik karena ponsel Sehun yang berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseyo (hello), hyung?_"

"..."

"Ah _ne_, aku segera kembali, _ne_.." ujar Sehun sebelum kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Kau harus pergi? Tsk! Cepat sekali~" rengek Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakkan punggung.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai Luhannya yang masih memasang tampang merengut.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, nanti aku bisa memakanmu!" canda Sehun kembali memasang jaket dan meraih topinya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan Sehun dengan wajah sedih dan mengekori Sehun yang beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya setelah mengecup dahi Luhan sekilas. Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu saat Sehun telah pergi.

~oo0oo~

Luhan tengah mengawasi pasiennya yang berada di _ICU_ saat ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku bergetar.

From : Sehun_i_~

_Honey, kau pulang hari ini?_

Luhan segera membalas pesan dari Sehun, namun belum sempat ia menekan tombol '_send_' profesornya masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendapati Luhan tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Xi Luhan?!" teriaknya tertahan.

Luhan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, berdiri tegak dan menatap profesornya takut – takut.

"A-ada pesan dari ibuku profesor" bohong Luhan.

Profesor itu menatap Luhan sekilas kemudian beralih ke pasien yang masih dalam keadaan koma saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya profesor itu tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan segera memberikan catatan pasiennya pada sang profesor.

"Tetap awasi perkembangannya dan jangan memainkan ponselmu lagi!" perintah profesor itu sambil mengembalikan catatan pasien pada Luhan dan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang segera mengendurkan bahunya.

"Mengagetkan saja" bisik Luhan kembali mengecek kondisi pasiennya dan melupakan pesan Sehun yang belum ia balas.

~oo0oo~

"_Mweoya (What the)?_ Apa dia sedang sibuk sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil memandangi pesannya yang belum juga di balas.

"Sehun_i_! Simpan ponselmu! Kamera akan _on_ beberapa detik lagi" bisik Suho yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan menegakkan punggung saat _PD-nim_ sedang menghitung mundur. EXO sedang ada di sebuah _talkshow_ sekarang, dan ini adalah jadwal terakhir mereka untuk hari ini. Itu artinya sekitar pukul enam sore nanti mereka semua bisa beristirahat dan kembali bekerja keesokan harinya. Karena itu Sehun menanyakan jadwal Luhan hari ini, ia berniat untuk menemui Luhan setelah acaranya selesai.

.

.

.

Sehun masih memandangi ponselnya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm bersama member lainnya. Ini sudah tiga jam namun Luhan tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengintip ponsel Sehun.

Sehun segera membalikkan ponselnya dan menjawab gugup,

"_A-aniya (Nothing), hyung_"

"Apa kau menuggu telepon dari seseorang?" kali ini Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan _magnae_ mereka yang diam sedari tadi.

"_Aniya~_" bantah Sehun kemudian memandang keluar jendela untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari _hyungdeul_nya. Sepertinya sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ia sibuk promosi album beberapa bulan belakangan.

~oo0oo~

**15 November 2013**

"_Wasseo (you're coming)?_" sapa Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

Luhan sendiri berada di dapur sekarang, ia sedang mengaduk sup buatannya. Cuaca mulai dingin dan sup adalah makan malam terbaik di saat - saat seperti ini.

Tiba – tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"_Honey~_ Aku kesal sekali hari ini~" rengek Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan.

"Lagi? _Aigo~ uri jagi_ kesal setiap hari sepertinya~" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian mematikan kompor.

"Ini gara – gara Baekhyun _hyung!_ Ia selalu saja punya sesuatu untuk membuatku marah!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan menunggu sup buatan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi _namjachingu_nya ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua keluh kesah Sehun padanya. Awalnya Luhan kaget, melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan Sehun karena saat – saat awal mereka pacaran Sehun terlihat begitu dewasa di matanya. Tapi kemudian ia sadar jika Sehun memang lebih muda dari dirinya, jadi tak heran jika Sehun sedikit manja.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh, bagaimana kalau kita anggap sup ini adalah Baekhyun, kita akan mengunyahnya habis – habisan" ujar Luhan sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi dan semangkuk sup di depan Sehun.

"_Okay_, rasakan kau Baekhyun _hyung_!" Sehun menatap supnya seolah – olah itu adalah Baekhyun kemudian menyendoknya kasar.

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang tengah kesal. Benar – benar imut!

~oo0oo~

**31 Desember 2013**

Luhan tengah sibuk membaca buku di kursinya saat para residen lain masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi masing – masing.

"Ah~ _eottohke (What should I do)?_ Ini tahun baru pertamaku bersama putri kecilku, tapi aku malah jaga malam hari ini" keluh seorang _sunbae_ Luhan

"Apa boleh buat, jadilah _ajeossi_ penjaga yang baik malam ini _seonsaengnim_~" ejek salah seorang _sunbae_ lainnya.

"Kata perawat Oh saat malam tahun baru banyak pasien yang masuk, benarkah begitu _sunbae?_" tanya seorang residen tahun pertama pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"_Ne_. Biasanya begitu" jawab Luhan kemudian menatap sunbaenya yang tengah menelepon sang istri bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang malam ini.

"_Jogiyo (Excuse me) Ahn sunbaenim_..." panggil Luhan saat _sunbae_nya itu hendak menyimpan ponsel ke saku.

"_Wae_?" orang yang dipanggil Ahn _sunbaenim_ itu menoleh pada Luhan.

"Jadwalku kosong malam ini. Bagaimana jika kita bertukar jadwal, aku akan menggantikan _sunbae_ malam ini"

"_JINJJA (Really)_?!" teriak Ahn _sunbaenim_ membuat residen lain menatap kesal padanya. Luhan pun mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Eh, tapi ini malam tahun baru, kau tidak merayakannya bersama keluargamu?" tanya Ahn _sunbaenim._

Luhan memaksakan senyumnya,

"Aku tinggal sendiri disini _sunbae_, kedua orang tuaku di China"

"Ah benar! Aku lupa! Kalau begitu kau yang menggantikanku malam ini 'kan? _Gomapta_ Xi Luhan! Kau benar – benar bisa diandalkan!". Luhan hanya menanggapi ucapan _sunbae_nya dengan senyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya kembali.

Bekerja lebih baik baginya malam ini, ini tahun baru keduanya di Korea. Dan Luhan sangat tahu bagaimana kesepiannya memandang kembang api sendirian dari apartemennya. Ya, sendirian. Karena Sehun sedang berada di luar kota sekarang untuk syuting _reality show_ bersama member EXO lainnya.

Karena itu ia memilih untuk merelakan jadwalnya pada orang yang membutuhkan –orang yang merayakan tahun baru bersama orang yang dicintai.

~oo0oo~

**10 Januari 2014**

Luhan melihat jam tangannya sekilas kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Hah~ masih pukul lima sore~ Kenapa Lee _sunbaenim_ harus melahirkan hari ini? Aku benar – benar lelah~" keluhnya.

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang staf, ia benar – benar sibuk hari ini karena salah satu _sunbae_nya tiba – tiba harus melahirkan. Ya, tiba – tiba, karena menurut perkiraan, Lee _sunbaenim_ akan melahirkan dua bulan lagi. Akibatnya, dokter yang berjaga siang hari ini berkurang satu dan itu artinya pekerjaan Luhan bertambah banyak.

Tiba – tiba Luhan mendapat telepon dari UGD mengenai pasien yang harus segera dioperasi karena terjatuh dari sebuah bangunan tua yang hendak dihancurkan. Sebuah besi dengan panjang sekitar setengah meter tertancap melintang di perutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Luhan sambil berusaha mengatur napas karena berlari ke UGD.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan besi itu mengenai paru – parunya" jawab _hoobae_ Luhan sambil memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaan tersebut pada Luhan.

"Pertama – tama potong dulu besi yang masih di luar sependek mungkin" perintah Luhan sebelum menelepon profesornya.

"Profesor ada seorang anak yang harus segera dioperasi karena besi tertancap di perutnya dan mengenai paru – paru"

"Cepat siapkan ruang operasi, _aish!_ aku sedang berada di _Gwangju_ sekarang. Dimana _sunbae_mu?!"

"Lee _sunbaenim_ harus menjalani sesar hari ini karena bayinya bermasalah, Ahn _sunbaenim_ sedang memimpin operasi, dan Kim _seonsaengnim_ yang membantunya, hanya tinggal aku dan Shin Ae sekarang. _Eotteokhajyo_ profesor?" jawab Luhan sedikit panik.

"..."

"Profesor? Apa anda masih mendengar saya?" tanya Luhan karena Profesornya tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Kalau begitu kau yang melakukannya"

"_N-NE_? T-tapi—"

"Hanya memulainya Xi Luhan! Jika bukan kau siapa lagi? Kau mau menyuruh _hoobae_mu?! Kau hanya perlu memulai operasinya sesuai instruksiku! Saat akan menarik besi itu keluar kau bertukar tempat dengan Ahn _seonsaengnim_. Kau hanya perlu memulainya dan menyelesaikan bagian Ahn _seonsaengnim!_ Akan aku usahakan datang secepat mungkin. Aku akan segera memberitahu Ahn _seonsaengnim_, saat sudah berada di ruang operasi segera telepon aku, _arasseo!_"

"_Ne, aiguseubnida (understand)_ profesor!"

.

.

Luhan telah selesai mempersiapkan diri dan masuk ke ruang operasi. Ia benar – benar gugup! Ini adalah operasi pertamanya, biasanya ia hanya menjadi asisten dari _sunbaedeul_-nya.

"Xi Luhan, kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara sang profesor dari _speaker_ ponsel Luhan yang diletakkan di dekat meja operasi.

"_Ne_, profesor" jawab Luhan mantap.

"Aku akan mulai membius"

Luhan mengangguk pada dokter anastesi yang tengah menyuntikkan bius.

"_Mess _(pisau bedah)" ujarnya memulai operasi.

Perlahan – lahan Luhan mulai membedah bagian perut anak itu. Saat hampir selesai tiba – tiba darah muncrat mengenai wajahnya.

"Argh!" seru Luhan yang terdengar oleh profesornya dari seberang sana.

"_Wae_? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Darah tiba – tiba muncrat profesor. Aku akan mencari sumbernya dan menghentikan pendarahan dulu" jawab Luhan.

Luhan memasukkan _kassa_ yang diberikan _hoobae_nya dan menekan bagian yang berdarah. Namun darah terus mengalir hingga Luhan menambah _kassa_nya terus menerus.

"_Seonsaengnim_! Kejenuhan oksigen menurun!"

"Detak jantung juga menurun!" seru perawat Oh berturut – turut

"Xi Luhan! Jahit kembali perutnya dan lakukan kejut jantung terlebih dahulu!" suara sang profesor kembali terdengar dari ponsel Luhan

"_Ne_!"

Park Shin Ae –_hoobae_ sekaligus asisten Luhan segera menyiapkan _defibrillator_ (alat kejut jantung). Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan Luhan menjahit perut pasien. Sedangkan Luhan mulai bersiap untuk melakukan kejut jantung. Keadaan benar – benar ribut karena detak jantung anak itu terus menurun.

"Xi _Seonsaengnim_! Detak jantungnya menghilang!" kali ini dokter anastesi yang berseru. Luhanpun bergegas melakukan kejut jantung.

"_Hana dul set_!"

"50 _Joule_!" seru Luhan saat tak ada yang berubah dari layar _elektrokardiograf_ selain garis lurus.

"_Hana dul set_!"

Masih tidak ada perubahan.

"100 _Joule_!" seru Luhan

"Hana dul set!"

"160 Joule!"

"Hana dul set!"

"250 Joule!"

"_Seonsaengnim_ terlalu berbahaya! Ini anak – anak!"

"Tidak apa – apa lanjutkan!" sang profesor kembali menyela lewat telepon.

Dengan berat hati perawat Oh mengubahnya menjadi 250 _Joule_.

"_Hana dul set_!"

"_Seonsaengnim_..." suara lemah perawat Oh menandakan bahwa tak ada kemajuan yang terjadi.

"Xi Luhan—" belum sempat sang profesor menyelesaikan kalimatnya Luhan langsung memotong,

"Aku akan melakukan _CPR _(Resusitasi Jantung Paru)" semua orang di ruangan itu memandang Luhan terkejut.

"_YA! NEO MITCHEOSSEO_!" teriakan profesor yang berasal dari ponsel Luhan itu menggema di ruang operasi.

"_S-sunbae_, _sunbae_ bisa merobek paru – parunya..." suara lemah Shin Ae berusaha menahan Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" seru Luhan frustasi diiringi dengan bunyi monoton nan panjang dari _elektrokardiograf_.

"Umumkan waktu kematiannya" bisik sang profesor kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Semua orang memandang Luhan yang terpaku di depan meja operasi. Melihat Luhan diam saja Shin Ae akhirnya mengambil inisiatif,

"Pasien Lee Eun Kyu meninggal pada 10 Januari 2014 pukul 17.25"

.

.

To be Continue...

Yuhu~ chap 2 datang~~ Mian telat, lagi persiapan buat ikut tes soalnya dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review dan baca chap kemarin. Saya sangat menghargai reviewnya, dan jika ada masukan jangan ragu untuk kasih tau ya! Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : That Idol is Mine**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

Sebelumnya...

"Umumkan waktu kematiannya" bisik sang profesor kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Semua orang memandang Luhan yang terpaku di depan meja operasi. Melihat Luhan diam saja Shin Ae akhirnya mengambil inisiatif,

"Pasien Lee Eun Kyu meninggal pada 10 Januari 2014 pukul 17.25"

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Luhan masih tidak bergeming. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada anak kecil di hadapannya, ini operasi pertamanya dan ia kehilangan pasiennya di operasi pertamanya.

Bruk!

Pintu ruangan tiba – tiba dibuka tergesa – gesa,

"Apa aku sudah bisa melanjutkan?" tanya Ahn _seonsaengnim_ yang berniat melanjutkan operasi seperti perintah sang profesor.

Semua orang –kecuali Luhan memandang Ahn _seonsaengnim_ dan salah satu diantaranya menggeleng. Perhatian Ahn _seonsaengnim_ teralih karena suara _defribilator_. Iapun mengangguk mengerti.

"K-kalau begitu... aku akan melanjutkan operasiku" ujarnya sedikit terbata kemudian kembali keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan kemudian tersadar saat Ahn _seonsaengnim_ menutup pintu, kemudian berusaha menyelesaikan jahitan di perut pasien yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Namun Shin Ae segera menahannya karena tangan Luhan bergetar hebat,

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan _sunbae_" Shin Aepun segera mengambil alih dan para perawat, ahli anastesi segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing – masing.

Luhan mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesampainya di luar Luhan langsung di sambut orang tua dari pasiennya.

"_S-seonsaengnim... uri_ Eun Kyu..." ujar sang Ibu terbata – bata, matanya begitu sembab dan hidungnya memerah.

"_Joesonghabnida... jeongmal joesonghabnida_..." jawab Luhan pelan dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sang Ibu pun meraung keras di pelukan suaminya, tepat saat itu profesor Luhan datang sambil berlari dan menghampiri Luhan beserta orang tua Eun Kyu. Profesor itu menghela napas berat sambil memandang situasi di hadapannya.

"Kau! Kau! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKANNYA DENGAN MUDAH SEPERTI ITU! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN?!" tiba – tiba Ibu itu melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan berteriak pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Tak mampu berkata – kata.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, saya pimpinan departemen bedah disini. Dokter ini sudah melakukan usaha terbaiknya, ia melakukannya di bawah instruksi saya. Kami benar – benar telah berusaha semampu kami. _Joesonghabnida_" sang profesor membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Eun Kyu dan diikuti oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di kursinya dan memandang kosong ke depan, dan entah ia sadar atau tidak, kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja mengepal erat.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu" suara dari arah belakangnya membuat Luhan tersadar dan menoleh.

"Profesor.." ujarnya lemah.

"Dokter di UGD mengatakan jika anak itu dibawa ke sini setelah di tolak dua rumah sakit, jadi keadaannya benar – benar kritis dan ada kemungkinan organ dalamnya terinfeksi karena tidak mendapat perawatan segera" tambah sang profesor sebelum masuk ke ruangannya.

.

~oo0oo~

.

Luhan masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung menuju sofa tempat biasa ia duduk untuk menonton bersama Sehun tanpa menghidupkan lampu. Luhan duduk sejenak, melepas sepatunya, kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa. Perlahan cairan bening turun dari matanya yang tertutup. Ia baru bisa menangis sekarang. Dengan susah payah ia menahan air matanya saat berada di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang ia bisa menumpahkan semuanya, tanpa suara.

Lima belas menit berlalu, kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang datang. Luhan segera mengusap air matanya namun tetap bertahan pada posisinya semula, tanpa berniat untuk duduk.

Sehun menghidupkan lampu dan melihat Luhan tengah berbaring menyamping di atas sofa.

"_Honey_? Kau sudah pulang? Aku pikir tidak ada orang tadi" ujar Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan dan duduk di dekat kepala Luhan.

"_Honey_~~" rengek Sehun karena Luhan sama sekali tidak merespon.

"_Honey_~~ Aku sedang pusing sekarang~ _Mood_-ku benar – benar buruk~"tanpa diberi aba – aba, Sehun langsung mencurahkan perasaannya pada Luhan, seperti biasa.

"_Honey_~~" Sehun merengek lebih keras. Kali ini sambil mengoyang – goyangkan bahu Luhan.

Luhan segera bangkit kemudian memandang Sehun jengah,

"Sehun-_ah_, aku benar – benar lelah sekarang, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Luhan berusaha selembut mungkin namun tidak memanggil Sehun '_jagi_' seperti biasanya. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin berteriak pada Sehun sekarang.

"Ah _wae_~" Sehun kembali merengek, kali ini sambil menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Luhan dan memasang tampang merengut.

"Oh Sehun" ujar Luhan tegas sambil menepis tangan Sehun, masih berusaha untuk tidak berteriak pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan curhatanku, aku benar – benar pusing sekarang" Sehun mulai kesal karena Luhan terus menerus mengabaikannya. Tak ada lagi kata '_honey_'.

"Aku mohon kali ini tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku benar – benar letih" kali ini Luhan berusaha memasang tampang memohon pada Sehun.

"_Tsk_! Dengarkan aku sebentar lalu aku akan pergi" Sehun masih tidak mau mengalah dan mulai emosi.

"KAU PIKIR AKU DINDING? KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGELUH PADAKU?! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK PERNAH PUNYA MASALAH?!" pertahanan Luhan runtuh. Ia akhirnya berteriak sekencang – kencangnya pada Sehun.

"_YA_! Kenapa kau marah padaku!" Sehun mulai meninggikan suaranya dan memandang Luhan serius.

Luhan menarik napas untuk menetralkan emosinya,

"Aku tidak peduli, aku benar – benar pusing sekarang. Pergilah bicara dengan temanmu atau dengan _hyung_mu!" usir Luhan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup mata, berharap Sehun benar – benar pergi sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau terbiasa membicarakan masalah pribadi dengan temanmu" cibir Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"_Geumanhae_! Kau tahu aku tidak punya teman disini Oh Sehun" ucapan Luhan benar – benar dingin. Err, sebenarnya mereka berdua sama – sama sedang berkata dingin.

"APANYA YANG HENTIKAN?! KAU YANG MEMULAINYA!"

_Jder_! Perang dimulai sekarang. Perang dunia pertama setelah hampir setahun hubungan rahasia Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun baru saja berteriak padanya! (Yaelah, elu juga teriak tadi mbak! #abaikan)

"BENAR! AKU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN! DAN KAU OH SEHUN YANG PUNYA BANYAK TEMAN! BICARAKANLAH MASALAHMU DENGAN TEMANMU!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Sehun garang.

Sehunpun tidak mau kalah, ia berdiri dan balas menatap Luhan garang.

"_GEURAE_! Tidak ada gunanya aku berlari kesini" Sehun segera meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mematung. Dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan keras.

Apa – apaan ini? Apa hari ini hari sialnya? Ia baru saja membiarkan sebuah nyawa melayang dan sekarang? Hubungannya terancam!

Perlahan Luhan mendudukkan diri kembali di sofa. Pandangannya kembali kosong. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Luhan berbaring di sofa dan menutup matanya lelah, membuat sebuah bulir bening berhasil lolos dari kelopak mata itu.

.

~oo0oo~

.

Luhan mengerinyitkan dahinya tidak nyaman karena cahaya matahari yang lolos dari gorden kamarnya. Ya benar, kamarnya. Luhan menggeliat kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sekeliling. Sejak kapan ia berada di kamar, seingatnya ia tertidur di sofa semalam, ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya kemarin karena kelelahan setelah... mengadakan operasi dan... bertengkar dengan Sehun. Ah! Benar! Sehun! Pasti Sehun kembali lagi ke apartemennya dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

Luhan tersenyum mengejek mengingat betapa emosinya ia semalam. Bahkan Sehun yang tidak tahu apa – apa jadi ikut – ikutan emosi karenanya. Luhan bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun hari ini. Ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk kembali berangkat kerja.

.

~oo0oo~

.

Sehun memandangi layar ponselnya sendu, kemudian memencet tombol _power_ cukup lama –mematikan ponselnya.

"Oh Sehun! _Ppalli_!" suara _Road manager_ EXO itu membuat Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan menaiki tangga pesawat.

.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**_

Luhan bergegas keluar dari ruangan staf setelah mengambil jas dokternya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya itu.

"Xi Luhan, _fighting_!" seru Luhan pelan menyemangati dirinya kemudian mencari kontak Sehun.

Setelah memencet tombol panggil, Luhan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Namun ia mengerinyit karena suara operatorlah yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa dia masih marah?" bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, _molla _(I don't know)" bisik Luhan lagi kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan memulai tugasnya pagi ini.

.

~0o0o0~

.

Sehun terlihat murung sejak keberangkatan EXO ke Jepang kemarin, ia memang tertawa di atas panggung, namun ketika berada dibalik panggung, ia memilih duduk menyendiri. Memisahkan diri dari hyundeulnya, kemudian bersandar di sofa sambil menutup mata, entah pura – pura tidur, atau benar – benar tidur.

"Oi, Sehun-_ah_!" panggil Suho sambil mengambil tempat di samping Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap _hyung_nya sekilas, lalu memperbaiki duduknya.

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat" ujar Suho tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang didapat Suho atas pernyataannya.

"Aku pikir kau sedang banyak pikiran, dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Tapi saat konser, tetap jaga profesionalitasmu, _ara_?"

"_Ne, araseo hyung_"

Diam, tak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara keduanya. Mereka berdua hanya mengamati hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di ruang make – up itu.

"_Kamsahabnida, hyung_" bisik Sehun.

Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian ikut bergabung dengan member yang lain, kembali meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

.

~0o0o0~

.

Sudah seminggu Sehun tak ada kabar, ponselnya tidak aktif dan itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan uring – uringan. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan gagalnya operasi pertamanya karena lenyapnya Sehun. Err, sebenarnya Sehun tidak seratus persen menghilang tanpa kabar, Shin Ae –seorang maniak EXO menurut Luhan mengatakan padanya beberapa hari lalu jika EXO sedang mengadakan tur di Jepang.

"_Eonni_, kau benar – benar kudet" begitulah reaksi Shin Ae saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'benarkah?'

Dan menurut kabar –yang juga ia dengar dari Shin Ae, hari ini EXO –lebih tepatnya Sehun akan kembali ke Korea. Kabar ini berhasil membuat Luhan kembali uring – uringan, pasalnya semangatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun telah luntur dan berganti ketakutan jikalau Sehun benar – benar marah padanya.

.

.

Sudah tengah malam, Luhan sudah berada di apartemennya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan hal yang dilakukannya sejak satu jam lalu adalah, berganti pakaian, memasak, kemudian mundar – mandir di depan televisi. Sesekali ia melihat ke interkom, berharap yang ditunggunya ada disana.

"Ternang Luhan, tenang" bisiknya menyemangati diri kemudian kembali mundar – mandir sambil meremas – remas tangannya.

Ia menatap jam dinding dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukankah mereka sudah tiba tadi sore?" Luhan kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa dia belum mendengar pesanku?"

Sore tadi, saat foto – foto EXO yang berada di Incheon beredar di internet –lagi-lagi ia tahu dari Shin Ae Luhan langsung menelepon Sehun, karena masih dijawab oleh suara operator Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meninggalkan pesan,

'_Aku.. minta maaf dan merindukanmu'_ begitulah bunyi pesan sangat singkat yang ditinggalkan Luhan. Tapi apa? Jangankan datang ke apartemennya, telepon atau pesanpun tak ia dapat dari Sehun.

"_Aish michingeotgata_!" erang Luhan frustasi

"Apa yang membuatmu gila?"

Suara yang sangat khas itu sontak membuat Luhan berbalik dan melebarkan matanya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak sadar jika pintu apartemennya berbunyi karena terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

Luhan tak bergerak, bukan tak ingin, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melompat kepelukan Sehun, namun pikiran Sehun marah padanya membuat gerakan Luhan tertahan, ditambah lagi tatapan datar Sehun yang kini berada kurang dari satu meter didepannya.

Melihat Luhan berdiri seperti manekin di hadapannya membuat Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Ia merentangkan tangannya,

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Kemarilah"

Brugh!

Tanpa menunggu Sehun berkata dua kali Luhan kini sudah berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Awalnya Sehun agak terhuyung karena Luhan begitu bersemangat menubruknya. Tapi kemudian ia segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Luhan dan menikmati wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Luhannya.

Luhanpun tak berbeda, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun dan menikmati wangi Sehunnya yang tak berada di dalam jangkauannya selama seminggu. Mereka benar – benar dimabuk rindu!

Sehun melepaskan pelukan protektifnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, membuat tatapan mata mereka berada pada satu garis lurus. Dan tanpa membuang – buang waktu Sehun telah 'meraup' bibir Luhannya, melumatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Luhan sedikit kaget, karena jika boleh jujur ia belum pernah berciuman seperti ini dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Biasanya Sehun hanya mengecupnya di bibir dengan sangat – sangat kilat. Tapi keterkejutannya hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena Luhan kini ikut membalas ciuman Sehun sebisanya. Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget saat Sehun menggigit sudut bibirnya. Dan kesempatan itu tak disiasiakan Sehun, ia segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen satu persatu penghuni goa hangat Luhan. Untuk sesaat, Luhan merasa dirinya melayang karena ciuman sedikit bergairah Sehun.

Kedua tangan Luhan yang tadinya melingkar di leher Sehun kini beralih menepuk – nepuk bahu _namja_nya itu, ia benar – benar butuh bernapas sekarang. Mengerti dengan isyarat Luhan, Sehun melepaskan tautannya dengan Luhan kemudian membersihkan bibir _yeoja_nya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan segera menunduk malu sambil menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya untuk mengisi paru – parunya yang terasa kempes.

"A-aku akan memanaskan sup, kau past belum makan 'kan?" tanya Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun dan langsung kabur ke dapurnya dan langsung menghidupkan kompor.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat reaksi malu – malu Luhan, ia kemudian memilih untuk duduk menunggu di meja makan.

.

~0o0o0~

.

**14 Februari 2014**

Luhan tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Sehun,

_From : Jagiya~_

_Aku menunggumu di depan, ayo merayakan valentine yang romantis hari ini!^^_

Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke saku, Luhan berjalan riang ke ruang staf. Jadwalnya sudah selesai dan ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama.

Sambil bersenandung pelan Luhan berjalan ke depan rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum saat melihat mobil yang dicarinya sudah berada di depan mata. Luhan melihat waspada ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Hai cantik, sudah siap untuk malam yang romantis?" suara Sehun langsung menyapanya begitu Luhan duduk.

Luhan tersenyum dengan tingkah Sehun, kemudian memasang _seatbelt_nya. Tiba – tiba Luhan merasa dadanya berdesir dan reflek menoleh ke belakang.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sehun ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"_Ani_. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. _Kaja_ kita berangkat!"

.

~0o0o0~

.

**1 Maret 2014**

_[BREAKING]_

_Sehun EXO terlihat keluar dengan seorang gadis._

Begitulah judul tulisan yang terpampang di halaman pertama situs – situs gosip terkemuka di Korea. Berita itu baru saja dimuat beberapa detik yang lalu namun telah mendapat komentar ribuan.

"_Heol! Eonni! Eonni!_ Lihat ini! Bukankah ini di depan rumah sakit kita?! _Omo_!" Shin Ae histeris sambil menyentuh layar ponselnya kasar.

"Apalagi? Apa tiba – tiba EXO-mu itu muncul di depan rumah sakit kita?" ledek Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tebal yang tengah ia baca.

"Ini lebih buruk!" komentar Shin Ae mengangkat layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Luhan yang menatapnya malas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan sebelum mengambil ponsel _touchscreen_ itu dan men-_scroll_nya ke atas. Seketika kedua mata Luhan melebar melihat judul diatas artikel itu.

Melihat reaksi Luhan Shin Ae segera mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"_Eonni_ lihat sendiri kan? Ini bahkan lebih parah! Lebih parah! Oh _eottohke?!_ Wah aku benar – benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang benar saja!" Shin Ae terus berbicara tak henti – hentinya untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

"Benar. _Eotteohke?_" bisik Luhan masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Shin Ae yang mendengarnya mungkin akan menangkap kalimat Luhan sebagai pembenaran atas keterkejutannya. Tapi bukan itu maksud Luhan, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Sehun?

.

.

Luhan duduk dengan gelisah di depan televisi. Ia telah sampai diapartemennya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berganti pakaian, mandi, kemudian makan. Tidak, semua itu tidak ada di kepala Luhan sekarang. Ia menggenggam erat ponselnya sedari tadi. Sesekali memencet tombol kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga. Namun ia kembali mendesah saat suara operator yang terdengar. Lalu bergerak gelisah lagi. Mendesah lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya.

"_Aish micheoseo_!" erang Luhan frustasi kemudian melempar ponselnya ke sofa disebelahnya.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tertunduk di belakang _manager_nya. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruangan pimpinan SM. Untuk apalagi jika bukan membicarakan perihal beritanya yang keluar beberapa jam lalu. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat, pihak _management_ akan mengeluarkan pernyataan besok pagi bahwa ia dan gadis yang disebutkan di artikel itu hanya teman. Bukan teman baik, tapi hanya teman. Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa gadis itu adakah gadisnya. Tapi mendengar penuturan sang _manager_ sebelum masuk ke ruangan pimpinan tadi membuat Sehun surut,

"Kau tidak mau gadis itu hidup tidak nyaman bukan?"

Sehun mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Bahkan usahanya mematikan ponsel untuk menghindari panggilan _management_ sekarang sia – sia.

Raut wajah Sehun tiba – tiba berubah panik. Luhan! Pasti Luhan menghubunginya berkali – kali hari ini! Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan menekan tombol _power_ beberapa saat. Ia segera mencari kontak Luhan namun gerakannya terhenti saat akan menyentuh tombol hijau. Sehun ingat ia masih berada di dekat _manager_nya sekarang. Ia ragu, kemudian mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya _manager hyung_ yang tengah berada di kursi pengemudi. Dan tanpa perlu menambahkan subjekpun Sehun mengerti pada siapa _manager_nya bertanya, dan apa maksud pertanyaan tak jelas itu.

Sehun menatap lampu jalan dan kepadatan kota –meskipun sudah tengah malam kemudian menghela napas,

"Dua hari lagi tepat satu tahun" jawab Sehun singkat. Penyesalan benar – benar terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Ini benar – benar menjadi kado terburuk untuk _anniversary_nya dua hari lagi.

"_Member_ lain?"

"Mereka semua menatapku tidak percaya sebelum berangkat ke kantor"

Tak ada lagi percakapan antara _manager_ dan artisnya itu, _manager hyung_ mengerti sedikit banyak bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang, dan ia tidak mau memperburuknya dengan bertanya lebih jauh.

.

~0o0o0~

.

**2 Maret 2014**

Seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin, hari ini SM _entertainment_ mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi bahwa Luhan –yang wajahnya tidak jelas di foto yang beredar dan Sehun hanya teman biasa.

Luhan membaca artikel itu tanpa ekspresi. Semalam Sehun sudah meneleponnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan Sehun menekankan satu kalimat berulang kali,

"_Apapun yang terlihat dan terdengar hanya percaya padaku"_

Setidaknya kata – kata Sehun semalam berhasil menenangkan Luhan, ia tidak peduli apapun yang tertulis di artikel itu, yang tahu benar hubungannya dengan Sehun adalah mereka berdua dan Tuhan tentunya.

Seperti biasa, Shin Ae heboh sendiri dengan artikel yang keluar pagi ini. Tapi Luhan sudah tak sepanik kemarin. Kini ia bisa berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaannya. Namun sayang, sepertinya Luhan terlalu cepat untuk berlega hati, karena tiga jam setelah pernyataan SM keluar, sebuah artikel yang lebih menghebohkan kembali muncul di media – media _online_,

'_Identitas Si Gadis Misterius'_

'_Identitas Gadis yang Terlihat Bersama Oh Sehun Terungkap!'_

'_Ini Dia Gadis yang Tertangkap Kamera Bersama Sehun EXO'_

Judul –judul tersebut kembali membuat gempar dunia _entertainment_. Sepertinya sang _reporter_ sudah menduga jika SM akan membantah artikelnya, karena itu ia menyiapkan kartu as yang akan dikeluarkannya setelah bantahan SM beredar, lengkap dengan foto yang lebih jelas dan identitas Luhan yang sangat – sangat detail. Parahnya lagi, sekarang para wartawan telah berkumpul di depan rumah sakit dan memaksa masuk. Untung saja pihak keamanan rumah sakit bertindak cepat membuat pagar betis di pintu – pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Luhan? _Hhh_~ gadis itu belum tau apapun, karena sejak tiga jam yang lalu ia telah berada di ruang operasi sebagai asisten profesornya.

Kehebohan di rumah sakitpun sampai ke telinga sang direktur. Ia berniat memanggil Luhan, namun sekretarisnya memberitahukan bahwa Luhan tengah berada di tengah – tengah operasi. Rumah sakit benar – benar kacau, ambulans yang datang membawa pasien gawat daruratpun terhalang oleh wartawan hingga harus dikawal oleh petugas keamanan.

Dan ruangan residen departemen bedah umum kini benar – benar ramai. Tidak! Bukan karena para residen meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan memilih bergosip di dalam ruangan. Melainkan para pekerja rumah sakit seperti perawat, _OB, OG_ bahkan hingga para pasien bergerombol di depan pintu ruangan itu. Kacau!

.

.

Sehun berjalan di belakang _manager_nya dengan wajah panik, mereka baru saja kembali dari kantor SM –lagi. Dan tahu apa yang didapat Sehun? SM angkat tangan atas kasus ini. Alasan mereka –SM sangat masuk akal memang, tidak mungkin mengeluarkan dua pernyataan bertentangan dalam satu hari bukan? Itu memalukan!

Sehun mengacak rambutnya berkali – kali, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, hanya nama itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Luhan.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Sehun sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Sang _manager_ berbalik dan memandang Sehun penuh tanya.

Sehun melirik tangan sang _manager_, kemudian kembali melirik _manager_nya, ia maju selangkah mendekati sang _manager_, kemudian berbisik,

"_Mianhae hyung_"

_Grep!_

Sang _manager_ masih terpaku di tempatnya, ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran dan perlahan mengangkat telapak tangannya, kunci mobil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya telah raib!

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, berkali – kali ia berusaha menghubungi Luhan, namun tak ada jawaban.

Melihat wartawan yang begitu ramai di depan rumah sakit Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun, ia memutar mobil hasil rampasannya keluar pekarangan rumah sakit dan memarkir mobil itu di tempat yang agak sepi.

"_Aish_! Angkat!" umpat Sehun kembali berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Dan sepertinya ia harus kembali bersabar karena Luhan masih belum mengangkat teleponnya.

.

.

"Xi Luhan, kau dipanggil ke ruang direktur"

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi –bahkan belum sempat meregangkan tubuhnya menganga mendengar pemberitahuan dari profesornya yang telah dulu berada di luar ruang operasi. Tanpa mengganti seragam operasinya Luhan langsung mencari _lift_. Luhan berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ menunggu pintu besi itu terbuka, awalnya ia hanya menatap ke atas –ke arah angka-angka yang terus berganti namun Luhan merasa aneh saat mendengar bisik – bisik disekitarnya, bahkan ada yang memekik kemudian menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan mengerutkan dahi, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Namun kali ini Luhan benar – benar tak bisa menulikan telinganya, ia berada di dalam _lift_ dan tujuannya adalah lantai 12 –ruangan direktur dan itu artinya ia adalah orang terakhir yang turun. Dan setiap _lift_ berhenti di setiap lantai, orang – orang yang baru masuk akan menghadiahi Luhan dengan tatapan tercengang, bahkan ada yang melirik ponselnya, kemudian Luhan, lalu ponselnya lagi, lalu Luhan lagi.

'_Apa – apaan ini? April Mob? Bahkan bulan Maret saja baru dua hari'_ omel Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

Luhan ternganga. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar meski mulutnya terbuka.

"Ini benar – benar mengganggu kenyamanan Xi Luhan _seonsaengnim_, saya rasa Anda tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit hingga tiga hari ke depan. Namun jika dalam tiga hari para wartawan itu masih mengganggu, saya tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Dengan terpaksa saya harus men_skors_ Anda"

_Great_ Xi Luhan! Nerakamu dimulai dari sekarang!

.

.

To be Continue...

.

Hello everybody~ Sudah sebulan lebih ya saya gak updet. Kesibukan tes benar – benar menyita waktu dan tenaga. Dan berhubung semua tes – tes sudah berlalu, saya bisa kembali melanjutkan fiksi ini (Doain ya hasilnya sesuai harapan!^^).

Oh ya, ada yang bilang adegan terakhir chap kemaren mirip sama Good Doctor? Kalau adegannya saya rasa nggak, soalnya saya nulis adegan itu bener – bener ngasal, gak tahu deh itu prosedur operasi yang benar. Tapi jika ide 'kehilangan pasien pertama' dibilang mirip sama good doctor saya sih setuju aja, tapi saya nulis semua itu tanpa mikirin good doctor kok. Yah, kehilangan pasien pertama itu dalem banget kesannya gitu~

Thank you so much buat yang udah review dan baca tulisan saya. I really appreciate it!^^ love you!

Ok, that's all for this chap, see you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : That Idol is Mine**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

Sebelumnya...

Luhan ternganga. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar meski mulutnya terbuka.

"Ini benar – benar mengganggu kenyamanan Xi Luhan _seonsaengnim_, saya rasa Anda tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit hingga tiga hari ke depan. Namun jika dalam tiga hari para wartawan itu masih mengganggu, saya tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Dengan terpaksa saya harus men_skors_ Anda"

_Great_ Xi Luhan! Nerakamu dimulai dari sekarang!

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sehun masih menumpukan kepalanya pada stir. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu, namun Luhan tak kunjung memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. 'Mungkin karena masih jam kerja' pikir Sehun berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ia kembali mengangkat kepala kemudian meraih smartphonenya yang berada di atas dashboard, masih belum ada tanda – tanda kabar dari Luhan. Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui Sehun, pikiran Luhan sedang dihujat habis – habisan benar – benar membuatnya takut.

Kedipan berkali – kali di layar smartphonenya kembali menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan singkatnya. Sehun hampir saja melonjak senang karena mengira Luhan yang menelepon. Tapi senyumannya menghilang saat melihat nama penelepon,

_Kim Manager_

Sehun melempar ponselnya ke bangku penumpang yang berada di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian layar ponsel itu padam, tak sampai lima menit, layar itu kembali menyala, bukan panggilan, namun pesan masuk.

_From : Kim Manager_

_Aku sudah membiarkanmu di luar selama satu jam, sekarang kembalilah. Aku tidak memberi pilihan, ini perintah._

Sehun menghela napas dalam satu hentakan keras, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah terseret menuju ruangan staf, namun kerumunan orang di depan ruangan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memilih berbalik menuju tangga darurat. Ia duduk di tangga kemudian bersandar pada dinding. Kata – kata direktur kembali berputar – putar di kepalanya.

'Sekarang lebih baik anda menyudahi pekerjaan hari ini. Dan ingat pesan saya, tiga hari'

Tangan kurusnya merogoh saku jas dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang sudah ia abaikan sejak tadi. Mengusap layarnya dan...

12 panggilan tak terjawab

5 pesan masuk

Hampir semua panggilan berasal dari Sehun, selain itu berasal dari Shin Ae dan... Ibunya! 'Astaga!' luhan membatin. Apa kabar ini sudah sampai pada Ibunya?

Luhan hendak mencari kontak ibunya, namun gerakan jarinya terhenti, 'lebih baik aku melihat pesan dulu' pikirnya sebelum menyentuh ikon pesan.

_Form : Jagiya~_

_Honey, kau ada di mana? Di rumah sakit?_

_From : Jagiya~_

_Honey, gwaenchana?_

_From : Jagiya~_

_Aku ada di belakang rumah sakit_

_From : Jagiya~_

_Angkat_

_From : Jagiya~_

_Aku harus pergi sekarang, telepon aku saat mau pulang, arachi?_

Luhan mendesah lega, setidaknya Sehun tidak membiarkannya ketakutan. Luhan kemudian mengetik balasan untuk pesan Sehun,

_To : Jagiya~_

_Aku pulang cepat hari ini, tak perlu mengantar, aku bisa menjaga diri, keokjeonghajima_.

.

.

.

Dengan segala usaha Luhan bisa mendapatkan tasnya plus ancaman dari Shin Ae yang membantu mengantarkan tasnya ke tangga darurat, 'Eonni berhutang penjelasan'.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini benar – benar mendebarkan, Luhan seperti pencuri di siang bolong yang berusaha kabur dari rumah yang baru saja di rampoknya. Berlebihan memang, tapi bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Luhan keluar dari lift dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemennya sambil sesekali melihat sekitar.

"Oh, igeo mweoya?"

Sebuah kotak kado yang dibungkus rapi terletak di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Tanpa pikiran buruk sedikitpun Luhan mengambil kotak kado tersebut yang memang ditujukan untuknya. Terlihat dari kartu yang diselipkan diantara pita kado itu. Luhan membawanya masuk tanpa curiga dan meletakkan kado tersebut diatas meja ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Sehun mengacak – acak tasnya, mengeluarkan semua barang – barang dari semua kantong, mulai dari kantong terbesar hingga kantong terkecil.

"Mwoya? Aku ingat sekali meletakkannya disini" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun meraba saku celananya, mengeluarkan semua isinya, kemudian berputar – putar disekitar tempat duduknya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau diam?" bentak Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dorm mereka. Pasalnya sejak menyelesaikan schedule terakhir mereka hari ini Sehun sibuk mengacak – acak tasnya sejak berada di dalam van tadi.

"H-hyung! Kau melihat ponselku?" tanya Sehun sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Semua member benar – benar dalam keadaan sangat – sangat lelah dan langsung masuk ke kamar masing – masing.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil cemilan beserta minuman dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Saat akan mengambil remote televisi yang berada di atas meja pandangan matanya terhenti pada kotak kado yang ia letakkan diatas meja tadi. Karena penasaran Luhanpun membukanya.

'ini bukan ulang tahunku' kata – kata itu terlintas dipikiran Luhan sejenak namun segera ia abaikan.

Kotak kado pun dibuka, dan Luhan hanya bisa mematung melihatnya. Tidak ada teriakan atau pergerakan berlebihan yang ditunjukkan gadis ini.

Kotak itu berisi bangkai kelinci kecil dengan bulu putihnya yang diwarnai bercak – bercak darah. Kemudian ada kertas putih yang terlipat di dekat kaki kelinci. Luhan mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya, bahkan tulisan pada kertas itu dibuat dengan darah,

"_Bersiaplah diperlakukan seperti ini jika kau masih mendekat pada oppa_"

Tanpa harus bertanya lebih lanjut Luhan sangat mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ya, ia pernah melihat hal – hal seperti ini di drama – drama yang ia tonton. Luhan mendengus pelan kemudian memasukkan kembali surat teror itu ke dalam kotak 'kado' yang ia terima dan meletakkan kotak itu didekat pintu masuk.

'Besok pagi aku akan membuangnya' pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Baru saja ia hendak berbalik kembali ke ruang tengah bel apartemen berbunyi. Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menyalakan intercom. Nihil. Tak ada siapapun.

'Lagi – lagi teror' pikir Luhan

'Sepertinya mulai besok hidupku tidak akan tenang'

.

.

~oo0oo~

.

.

Brak!

"Kau sebut ini laporan?!"

Dan kertas – kertas entah apa isinya itu pun beterbangan di udara. Luhan hanya memperhatikan kertas – kertas itu terjatuh ke lantai kemudian memungutnya satu persatu.

"Buatlah dioagnosa yang lebih masuk akal Xi Luhan!"

Luhan tak menjawab sepatah katapun, setelah mengumpulkan laporannya yang berserakan ia hanya menunduk sekilas –memberi hormat dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Departemennya itu.

Luhan meletakkan laporannya diatas meja kerja dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan bisikan – bisikan rekan kerjanya.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga"

"Dia seperti mayat hidup saja"

"Aish.. membuat perasaanku tidak tenang saja"

.

.

Luhan berjalan sambil menunduk menuju atap rumah sakit. Sesekali ia menunduk minta maaf karena tanpa sengaja menyenggol perawat atau dokter lainnya.

Luhan duduk dibangku taman yang terdapat diatap rumah sakit itu, mengeluarkan antiseptik dan obat merah dari saku jas dokternya. Kemudian menaikkan dressnya sedikit sehingga lututnya yang terluka terlihat. Dengan tatapan kosong Luhan membersihkan lukanya yang sudah hampir mengering dan memberi sedikit obat merah. Ia sama sekali tidak meringis, karena toh ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menggunakan obat merah, sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Semangat Xi Luhan! Hari ini akan baik – baik saja!" Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum bangkit dari depan meja rias.

Seperti perkataannya sebelumnya, Luhan akan membuang 'kado' yang ia terima semalam. Sambil membawa kotak 'kado' tersebut, Luhan berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam lift. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, hanya kata – kata makian yang tertulis di pintu apartemennya.

Perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit tidak terlalu berat, setelah membuang 'kado' yang ia dapat semalam, Luhan hanya menerima tatapan – tatapan tidak biasa dari orang sekitarnya. Terkadang ada yang berteriak tidak percaya, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli. Toh ia bisa menulikan telingannya.

Wartawan yang berada di rumah sakitpun tidak seramai kemarin. Bukan, bukan karena mereka menyerah untuk mengejar Luhan, tapi SM akan memberikan klarifikasinya hari ini, jadi mereka semua –para pencari berita sedang berkumpul di kantor SM sekarang.

"Syukurlah" Luhan mengelus dadanya saat ia berhasil masuk ke rumah sakit tanpa keributan.

"Xi Luhan seonsaengnim?"

"Ah, Ye" Luhan segera menegakkan badannya saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Anda dipanggil ke ruang direktur sekarang"

"Y-ye. Kamsahabnida"

.

.

Walaupun sedikit tidak tenang, Luhan berhasil melewati hari ini dengan cukup baik. Meskipun mendapat tatapan dan bisikan aneh setiap berada di dekat orang lain, tapi Luhan masih pulang dengan keadaan sehat walafiat dari rumah sakit. Ya, setidaknya hingga ia turun dari bus.

Seperti biasa, setelah turun dari bus Luhan segera berjalan menuju apartemennya. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa meter dari halte.

"J-jogiyo..."

Luhan berbalik saat mendengar suara itu dari belakangnya dan..

Brugh!

Luhan sempat oleng, namun berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya lagi. Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, yang Luhan tahu, pelipisnya tiba – tiba terasa dingin dan... berdarah.

"Untung saja hanya di pelipis, bisa ditutupi dengan poni" bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Xi Luhan, kau masih bisa berkata 'untung saja' sekarang?

Luhan berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, pandangannya menerawang ke langit – langit kamar.

"Seharusnya aku sudah siap dengan semua ini, bukan?"

Kemudian Luhan meraih ponselnya dan mengusap layar benda persegi panjang itu.

"Tsk! Anak ini benar – benar!" seru Luhan kesal dan melempar ponselnya saat tak menemukan satu pesanpun dari Sehun.

.

.

~oo0oo~

.

.

Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Kemudian ia meraih jaket, topi, dan syalnya dan berjalan seperti pencuri kelluar dari dorm.

**Seoul, 00.45 KST**

Meskipun masih banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang, tapi sudah tidak terlihat lagi aktivitas yang berarti di pusat kota. Diantara kendaraan – kendaraan itu, seseorang tengah melajukan mobil hasil 'curiannya' menuju apartemen Luhan.

.

.

"Aish! Kembalilah besok pagi jika ingin menerorku!" gumaman Luhan sambil merapatkan selimutnya.

Namun suara bel apartemen itu tak kunjung berhenti. Dengan kesal dan langkah yang dihentak kasar Luhan turun keluar dari kamar dan menyalakan intercom.

"Nuguseyo?"

Sehun menurunkan syal yang hampir menutupi seuruh wajahnya dan klik! Pintupun terbuka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah tengah mal—"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya saat Luhan berhenti mengoceh.

"Gwaenchanha? Kenapa mengunci apartemenmu dari dalam?"

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia juga membutuhkan Sehun disaat seperti ini. Tiba – tiba Luhan teringat pada satu hal yang membuatnya kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan paksa dan memasang tampang cemberut.

"Ani. Angwaenchanha! Setidaknya beri aku kabar! Kenapa mematikan ponselmu, huh?" todong Luhan berupa – pura merajuk.

"A-ah.. g-geuge..." Sehun menggosok tengkuknya pelan, kemudian memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bodoh,

"Aku menghilangkannya. Hehehe"

Luhan memandang Sehun sweatdropped.

"Dasar bocah" ejek Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, dan tentu saja Sehun ikut mengekor.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu, bocah?" tanya Luhan sambil menekankan kata – kata 'bocah' dan menatap Sehun mengejek.

Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi dan berlagak seperti berpikir. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya,

"Ramyun!"

.

.

"Slurrp~ Ah~ Yeoksi.. buatan yeochin-ku memang selalu enak!" puji Sehun setelah menghabiskan semua isi mangkuknya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memakan ramennya. Senyuman bodoh Sehun menghilang dan berganti dengan tatapan sedih saat memandang Luhan dari samping, sejujurnya ia benar – benar merasa bersalah. Dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya terujulur mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Ah! Appo!" Luhan langsung berteriak saat tangan Sehun menyentuh lukannya.

"W-wae? Aku tidak melakukan apap—"

"Igeo mwoya?"

Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh pelipisnya yang terluka.

"A-ani... g-geunyang.. aku menabrak pintu kamar. Geurae! Aku menabrak pintu kamar tadi" jawab Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun.

Karena tak mendengar reaksi Sehun sama sekali Luhan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memindahkan mangkuk bekas ramyun ke wastafel.

"Aku akan mencucinya, kau tunggulah di ruang tengah sebentar" ucap Luhan yang kini membelakangi Sehun, kemudian menyalakan keran air.

"Mian"

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya. Meletakkan kembali mangkuk yang tengah ia pegang dan mengeringkan tangannya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Aku baik – baik saja, sungguh! Jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan Se—"

Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kedua tangannya memeluk Luhan erat, seolah melindungi Luhan dari terjangan badai.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka perlahan, masih dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ia berbisik,

"Appeujima"

.

.

.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Luhan menghadapi segala macam teror. Untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit ia butuh usaha keras, apalagi saat pulang seperti sekarang. Sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri Luhan bejalan menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang. Luhan berdiri di pinggir jalan, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan taksi. Tentu saja karena Xi Luhan bukan orang yang bodoh. Ia tidak mau kejadian kemarin saat turun dari bus terulang kembali. Tapi sayangnya, kepintaran Luhan belum dapat menghalangi niat jahat sasaeng fans Sehun, karena sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi tengah melaju ke arahnya saat ini.

Luhan memandang bingung beberapa orang diseberang jalan yang melambai – lambai tidak jelas kearahnya, tapi agaknya dewi fortuna masih setia berkeliaran disekitar gadis China ini. Karena mobil yang tadinya hendak menabraknya justu menabrak pembatas jalan, yang tepat berada satu meter didepan Luhan.

Luhan? Ia hanya mematung sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia hampir saja mati konyol disini.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, tak ada hari tenang untuk Xi Luhan, selalu ada saja kejutan yang menantinya setiap hari. Bahkan terkadang ia menunggu kejutan apa yang akan ia dapat, seperti hari ini. Saat akan memulai hari – hari suramnya, Luhan disenggol dengan sengaja hingga ia jatuh, sialnya ia menggunakan high heels hari ini. Lutut kanannya terluka dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Miris sekali kau Xi Luhan!

"Gwaenchanha.. na gwaenchanha.."

Luhan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah kemudian berdiri sambil membersihkan bagian belakang roknya. Kalian bertanya kenapa tidak ada yang membantu? Ayolah.. semua orang tahu jawabannya.

"Tsk! Harusnya aku tidak memakai rok hari ini"

Dan hari itu pun berlalu seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Ya, tepat seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, tanpa ada seseorang bernama Oh Sehun didalamnya. Kalan bertanya dimana ia? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan orang – orang di gedung SM Building yang tahu.

~oo0oo~

"Hhh..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menghela napas saat membaca artikel mengenai 'skandal'nya bersama Sehun. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ketika artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa SM membantah jika Sehun dan dirinya memiliki hubungan spesial muncul di layar ponselnya, Luhan menahan napas. Ia tahu akan ada artikel seperti ini, Sehun sudah memberitahunya sebelum SM mengadakan konferensi pers beberapa hari lalu. Tapi tetap saja, dada wanita China ini berdesir ketika membaca kata 'teman', bahkan bukan 'teman baik', hanya 'teman'.

"Hah~ ayolah Xi Luhan! Sejak kapan kau menjadi dramaqueen seperti ini?" ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas, kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada,

"Selamat malam Oh Sehun, semoga harimu menyenangkan" bisik Luhan sambil memandang langit – langit kamarnya, dan kemudian kedua manik itu perlahan tertutup, membawa Luhan ke alam mimpi.

To be Continue~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : That Idol is Mine**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Another tornado, huh?**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu, meskipun masih banyak artikel bertebaran mengenai skandal Sehun, tapi bisikan – bisikan mengenai hal itu sudah mereda. Semua hampir kembali ke tempatnya semula, walaupun Luhan harus membohongi kedua orang tuanya di China –dengan membenarkan artikel yang dikeluarkan SM, setidaknya 'angin badai' yang dulu menerjangnya kini sudah mulai mereda.

Sayangnya, terselip sedikit kekecewaan di dada wanita yang akan berusia 27 tahun itu, sejak satu bulan yang lalu, sejak ia memasak ramen untuk Sehun di malam hari, pria itu seperti menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tidak sepenuhnya menghilang sebenarnya, karena Luhan masih bisa melihat Sehun _wara – wiri_ dari sebuah program ke program lain di tv. Tapi Sehun tak pernah lagi datang ke apartemennya, atau singkatnya tak ada lagi komunikasi antara ia dan Sehun. Luhan sendiri bingung cara menghubungi Sehun, karena terakhir kali pria albino itu bilang jika ponselnya hilang dan sejak saat itu nomor Sehun tidak lagi aktif. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apakah kini Sehun memiliki nomor lain yang bisa dihubungi atau tidak. Situasi macam apa ini? Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Kau lucu Xi Luhan!

Entah karena nasibnya yang sial atau memang karena pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya siang dan malam, sejak kejadian itu, seluruh sel tubuh Luhan menjadi sangat sensitif. Kurang tidur sedikit saja bisa membuatnya oleng saat bekerja, terlambat makan satu jam saja bisa membuatnya mual tidak henti hentinya. Bahkan suara rintik hujan saja bisa mengganggu tidurnya. Dan hari ini adalah salah satunya,

"_Haaaah_~ lebih baik aku mati saja!" keluh Luhan sebelum mendaratkan kepala pada buku tebal yang tergeletak di mejanya.

"_Eonni! Ireona ppalli!_ Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan. _Ppalli_~~" rengek Shin Ae sambil menarik tangan kanan Luhan.

"_Shin Ae-ah_, aku lelah sekali~ _Jebal~_" jawab Luhan parau.

"_Eonni, eodi apha_ (are you okay)?" gumam Shin Ae kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening dan pipi Luhan.

"_Aak_! Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku!" teriak Luhan sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Tidak usah berlagak sakit _eonni, ppalli_!" perintah Shin Ae yang langsung menarik Luhan keluar dari ruangan mereka.

.

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Oh Sehun buka pintunya! _Gwaenchanha?_" teriak Suho sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci dibuka dan Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Mwoya? Kau sakit?_" tanya Suho sambil memandangi Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Perutku sensitif akhir – akhir ini _hyung_, aku juga sering mual sekarang" jawab Sehun lemah sambil mendekati ranjangnya dan menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi tetap memegang perutnya.

"Apa kau salah makan?"

"_Ani_. Aku selalu makan sesuatu yang sama dengan _hyung_"

"Istirahatlah, mungkin karena _schedule_ kita padat akhir – akhir ini. Aku akan memanggil _Manager hyung_"

Di saat – saat seperti ini, pikiran Sehun melayang pada Luhan. Bagaimana jika Luhan sakit dan tidak ada yang akan mengurusnya. Setidaknya Sehun sedikit lebih beruntung, akan ada orang yang bertanya ketika ia mulai terlihat tidak sehat. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia hanya hidup sendiri di apartemen itu.

"_Hhh~ Bogoshipta_~" bisik Sehun lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cerah, langit sangat biru dan semilir angin membelai lembut. Bahkan burung gereja yang hinggap di dahan – dahan pohon sudah ribut karena bahagia melihat mentari.

"_Aarggghh! Jebal!_ Diamlah burung – burung gilaaaa!" Teriak Luhan sambil menendang – nendang selimutnya.

"_Ya!_ Aku baru saja tidur dua jam, kalian tahu!" seru Luhan marah kemudian melempar bantal yang mengenai jendela kamarnya.

"_Aish!_ Kenapa hari ini dimulai menyebalkan seperti ini!" gerutu Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

Seperti mayat hidup, Luhan duduk dimeja makan dengan tatapan kosong dan mengunyah sarapannya dengan pelan. Tangan kanan memegang _sandwich_ dan tangan kiri memegang segelas susu.

"Kunyah sarapanmu Xi Luhan~" ujar Luhan pelan, sangat pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan dengan paksa segelas susunya, Luhan berjalan pelan menuju sofa, mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari apartemen.

~oo0oo~

Sambil menahan gejolak aneh di perutnya Sehun terus mengikuti sesi latihan bersama _member_ lainnya. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh, jika kalian melihat Sehun berkeringat, _toh_ yang lainnya juga begitu. Siapa yang tidak akan berkeringat jika bergerak terus menerus hampir satu jam seperti itu. Tapi coba perhatikan baik – baik. Jika wajah member lainnya memerah karena banyak bergerak, wajah Sehun yang sudah seperti seorang albino itu malah semakin pucat. Tidak hanya wajahnya, perhatikan bibirnya.

Kesehatan Sehun benar – benar merosot menemui dasarnya karena tiba – tiba, ditengah lagu, terdengar bunyi '_bruk_' yang cukup keras. Apalagi kalau bukan Sehun yang jatuh terkapar.

"_Ya! Magnae_!"

.

.

Seakan terbangun dari tidur, Sehun membuka matanya pelan untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang tiba – tiba menyerang penglihatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hm_?"

"_Ne_" jawab Sehun singkat berusaha duduk dan menemukan jarum infus di lengannya.

"Istirahatlah, setelah infusnya habis kau bisa kembali ke _dorm_" tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _Manager hyung_ yang menunggui Sehun sedari tadi bangkit untuk meninggalkan ruang rawat itu.

"_Hyung_"

"_Wae?_ Kau butuh sesuatu?" _Manager hyung_ berbalik tepat saat akan membuka pintu.

"Kapan _hyung_ akan mengembalikan ponselku?"

_Manager hyung_ terkesiap, namun berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Mengembalikan ponselmu?" tanya _Manager hyung_ dengan ekspresi semeyakinkan mungkin

"Aku tahu _hyung_ yang menyembunyikannya. Aku mengerti maksudmu, _hyung_. Tapi ini sudah satu bulan, tidak ada lagi yang ingat dengan skandal itu. Kumohon _hyung_..." Sehun menatap _Manager hyung_ memohon.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan, _Manager hyung_ menghembuskan napasnya lega. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak enak pada Sehun. Tapi apa daya, ini semua demi kebaikan artis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu.

"_Najunge (later)._ Aku pasti mengembalikannya padamu. Jangan khawatir"

.

.

.

Luhan membuka sepatunya sembarangan dan menyalakan seluruh lampu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Dengan malas ia meraih _remote_ televisi, menyalakannya kemudian memejamkan mata. Setidaknya penghangat ruangan tidak akan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan karena tertidur disini. Besok adalah jadwal _off_-nya, Luhan ingin bermalas – malasan dan bangun siang keesokan harinya.

Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan, karena pukul dua pagi Luhan terbangun oleh gejolak aneh diperutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan mata setengah terbuka Luhan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan cairan yang berasal dari perutnya.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang Luhan mencuci muka dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tatapannya bukan pada pakaian kerja yang masih ia gunakan, tapi jauh ke sana. Menuju satu bulan yang lalu.

Kejadian itu terus berulang, setiap hari, hingga saat ini, dua minggu setelahnya. Setiap pukul dua pagi Luhan akan terbangun dan berdiri di depan _washtafel_, memuntahkan isi perutnya, kemudian kembali tidur hingga pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Hoaamm" Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kemudian duduk di tempat tidur, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berterbangan. Lima menit kemudian ia akan bergerak ke kamar mandi dan tepat pukul 7.30, ia akan berada di _pantry_ menyiapkan susu dan roti. Setelah menghabiskan 'sarapan biasa'nya Luhan akan langsung meluncur menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Luhan mundar – mandir di rumah sakit, memeriksa satu pasien kemudian dilanjutkan pasien lainnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini, hingga Luhan pulang ke apartemennya dan menemukan sepasang sepatu di pintu masuk. Darahnya berdesir, seketika jantungnya berdebar – debar kencang menyebabkan aliran darah bergerak cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan melangkah perlahan menuju ruang tengah, baru tiga langkah, kedua kakinya kembali berhenti. Telinganya memerah, pandangannya mendadak kabur dan genggamannya padi tali tas berwarna coklat itu semakin erat.

Luhan menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri di depannya yang kini tengah merentangkan kedua tangan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menatap dengan jelas sosok itu, tapi Luhan yakin jika ia telah mengerahkan seluruh selnya untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh.

Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun, sosok itu menurunkan tangannya dan melangkah ke arah Luhan yang masih tidak bergerak seinchi-pun.

"Lu..."

"..."

"_Bogosiphta_"

" Keluar"

Sehun meraih kedua pundak Luhan yang masih menatapnya tajam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Lu.. _wae irae?_" Sehun berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata berair Luhan, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Keluar" ulang Luhan sambil melepaskan kedua cengkraman Sehun pada pundaknya, berusaha untuk melewati Sehun.

"Lu.. Ap—"

"KELUAR OH SEHUN! PERGI DARI RUMAHKU! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUDNYA?!"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan, cairan bening itu sudah melesak keluar dari bola matanya, dengan bibir bergetar ia berusaha menahan kata – kata pengusiran lainnya yang hendak keluar.

Sehun mematung. Pikirannya seperti pita kusut yang Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apa yang salah? Kenapa Luhan seperti ini?

"Lu.. Kenapa? Jangan seperti ini, ayo bicarakan baik – baik" Sehun masih berusaha mendekati Luhan, namun selangkah _namja_ itu maju ke arah Luhan, maka Luhan akan mengambil dua langkah mundur.

"_Hah_! Bicarakan?! KAU YANG BERHENTI BICARA PADAKU SEJAK SATU SETENGAH BULAN YANG LALU OH SEHUN-_SSI_!" tantang Luhan.

"Lu, itu—"

"Sekarang apa maksudmu datang kesini, _huh_?! Bukankah kita sudah berakhir satu bulan yang lalu?!" dada Luhan mulai naik turun menahan ledakan emosinya.

"Lu aku—"

"Apa? Ponselmu hilang?! Bahkan orang yang kau berhentikan ditengah jalan pun akan meminjamkannya padamu! Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk menghubungiku, _huh_?! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?! Apa kau tahu aku bahkan hampir mati?!"

"..."

"Aku sangat mengerti posisimu, aku tidak meminta untuk kau datangi setiap malam _Hun-ah_. Cukup bertahu aku jika kau baik – baik saja. Aku tidak mendengar satu kabarpun darimu dalam lima puluh hari Hun! Lima puluh hari! Apa itu tidak salah menurutmu?" Suara Luhan mulai melunak karena air matanya menahannya untuk berteriak.

Sehun tidak sanggup menjawab barang satu katapun, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah merosot dan mulai berlutut dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar, kemudian menatap Sehun yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya,

"Pergilah, semuanya sudah berantakan _Hun-ah_. Aku tidak mau merusakmu lebih jauh" Luhan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun. Namun bukan Sehun namanya yang menyerah semudah itu, ia segara bangkit dan menghadang Luhan yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lu, maafkan aku, aku benar – benar tidak punya pembelaan apapun. Aku benar – benar salah, maafkan aku. Kumohon" ujar Sehun sungguh – sungguh sambil menahan kedua pundak Luhan dengan tangannya.

Luhan menarik napas dalam, kemudian mendongak menatap Sehun,

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang _Hun-ah_, mari tenangkan pikiran dulu" suara Luhan yang tadi penuh emosi kini mulai melunak.

"Lu... dengarkan aku, kumohon" Sehun bangkit dan berusaha menatap Luhan dimatanya, namun yeoja itu tetap menunduk.

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam – dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sehun,

"_Hun-ah_.. Oh Sehun.."

Sehun maju selangkah, melihat tidak ada perlawanan ia pun merengkuh Luhan ke pelukannya. Hangat. Luhannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali, satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Kembali ke malam satu setengah bulan yang lalu, malam terakhir Sehun menemui Luhan di apartemennya.

Sehun menggantikan Luhan mencuci piring bekas ramen yang ia makan, sedangkan Luhan kini sedang duduk di depan televisi, menonton drama sambil mengunyah anggur hijaunya.

"_Hhh~_ seberapa banyak piring yang kau cuci sebenarnya?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun masih sibuk di _washtafel_. Sehun butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencuci satu mangkuk, satu piring dan sebuah gelas.

"Aku, sedang berkonsentrasi, jangan bicara padaku, nanti piringnya pecah" jawab Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mangkuk yang sedang ia pegang.

Setelah berjuang dengan benda pecah belah di dapur, Sehun menyusul Luhan ke ruang tengah. Tanpa aba – aba Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada paha Luhan.

"Hah~ Aku jadi mengantuk~"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian meletakkan mangkuk anggurnya diatas meja. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun. Keduanya diam, bukan diam yang canggung, tapi diam yang membuat keduanya merasa damai.

"_Honey._."

"_Hmm_?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi tahanlah sebentar lagi, _hmm_?" Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan manik Luhan yang teduh.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh pengertian, "Jangan terburu – buru, mari kita pikirkan pelan – pelan, _okay_?"

Sehun bangkit kemudian duduk menghadap Luhan. Ia mengamati setiap inchi wajah sang terkasih, membuat Luhan tersenyum risih,

"Kau sedang apa huh? Apa aku begitu cantik?" canda Luhan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum

"_Neol saranghaneun alji? (You know that I love you, right?)"_

Lagi – lagi Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan senyum, sebelum menarik tengkuk pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Menciumnya lembut membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Luhan segera mengakhiri tautannya bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat membalas,

"_Mwoya_? _Keutt_?" tanya Sehun tidak rela

"_Keutt_" jawab Luhan singkat. Namun semua orang tahu, bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja. Tanpa peringatan Sehun langsung mencium Luhan, kali ini dengan ciuman panjang dan sedikit menuntut. Luhan yang tidak mempersiapkan dirinya sama sekali hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti alur saat dirinya terpojok pada ujung sofa, membiarkan jutaan kupu – kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

Sayangya Sehun harus melepaskan tautannya saat Luhan menahan tangan kiri Sehun yang tadinya menyentuh pinggang kurus Luhan. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari kaos yang ia kenakan kemudian menatap Sehun serius,

"Jangan lakukan jika kau takut, _Hun-ah_"

Sehun terdiam, Luhan memang selalu bisa menangkap keragu-raguannya, ciuman penuh hasrat yang kembali ia berikan menjawab pernyataan yang diberikan Luhan. Dan malam itu, Sehun tidak pulang ke dormnya.

**Flashback End**

Luhan melepaskan dengan lembut pelukan Sehun. Emosinya yang tadi meledak – ledak menguap entah kemana.

"_Sehun-ah_" Luhan menatap kedua manik kembar Sehun dengan penuh kasih. Namun Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, aku tidak akan menuntutmu dengan apapun, kau masih muda _Hun-ah_, masih banyak yang harus kau raih—"

"_Hajima_" Sehun segera menyela saat ia mulai menangkap kemana arah perkataan Luhan. Matanya bergerak – gerak gelisah mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Hun-ah_—"

"Aku ada jadwal setengah jam lagi, nanti malam kutelfon, _okay_?" Sehun segera berbalik, namun Luhan tidak semudah itu untuk ditipu. Langkah Sehun tertahan karena Luhan menyentuh lengannya lembut.

"_Sehun-ah, neol saranghaneun al ji_?" seperti _de javu_, Luhan mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan yang Sehun ucapkan satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

Sehun kembali menghadap Luhan yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum penuh pengertian.

Luhan mengelus rahang Sehun dengan lembut, membuat ketegangan di wajah tampan itu sedikit mencair.

"Wah, kenapa aku jadi segugup ini melihatmu" ujar Luhan tidak mengharapkan jawaban.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali – kali _Hun-ah_, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah atas ini" bisik Luhan sambil meletakkan tangan kanan Sehun diatas perutnya yang **masih** rata.

"Karena itu..."

"Lu" Sehun mencoba menyelami manik Luhan, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia cari.

"Pergilah..."

.

.

To be continue~

Pemanasan setelah mandek berbulan – bulan dan fict ini malah berakhir seperti ini -,-"

See ya in another chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : That Idol is Mine**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**The Day After the Disaster**

Satu.. dua.. pada langkah ketiga Sehun berbalik memunggungi Luhan dan perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu masuk.

Luhan telah memikirkan keadaan ini berkali – kali di kepalanya, tapi tetap saja, saat ia mengalaminya sendiri ternyata jauh lebih sakit dari bayangan.

Suara tanda pintu terkunci membuat Luhan kehilangan kekuatan dikedua lututnya dan merosot ke lantai.

"_Jalhanda_ (_Good job_) Xi Luhan... _Jal..handa_ Xi Luhan... _Jal—hiks_"

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya hari – hari Luhan berjalan seperti biasa, Luhan terlihat baik – baik saja, ia masih bekerja setiap hari dan pulang saat mendapat waktu off. Ia bisa menyembunyikan _morning sick_nya dengan baik, ia bisa menyembunyikan mata sembabnya akibat menangis semalaman dengan _make-up_ dan kaca mata dan sampai beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih bisa menyembunyikan perutnya yang mulai membesar dengan pakaian longgar. Namun, usia kehamilannya yang hampir melewati bulan ketiga membuat perubahan fisik Luhan mulai terlihat jelas. Tubuhnya mulai terlihat lebih berisi di semua bagian dan... caranya berjalan yang mulai terlihat tidak biasa.

"_Eonni,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Shin Ae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dari samping akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hmm.. _malhae_ (_say it_)" jawab Luhan singkat sambil terus melajutkan kegiatan membacanya. Mereka tengah berada di ruang staf saat ini.

"_Eonni,_ apa kau sedang ikut program penggemukan badan?"

Luhan menatap Shin Ae dengan kening berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"_Ani_, maksudku kau terlihat lebih berisi akhir – akhir ini" balas Shin Ae sambil mengendikkan bahu kemudian melenggang keluar dari ruangan staf itu.

Luhan menatap pantulan wajahnya dari layar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menghela napas pelan.

~oo0oo~

Malam ini Luhan sedang ingin jalan-jalan disekitar komplek apartemennya sambil mencari _ddeokbeokki _dan beberapa cemilan lainnya. Dengan menjinjing kantong plastik di tangan kanan dan tanngan kiri yang dimasukkan ke saku jaket, Luhan menikmati jalan santainya sambil sesekali tersenyum memperhatikan anak – anak sekolah yang baru saja pulang dari kelas tambahan mereka. Ia jadi ingat masa – masa sekolahnya dulu.

Perhatian Luhan kini jatuh pada segerombolan siswi SMA –terlihat dari seragam mereka yang tengah mengerubungi kaca bagian depan _mini market_. Mereka melonjak – lonjak dan berseru kegirangan sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ke bagian dalam _mini market_ 24 jam itu. Dan mata Luhan yang mengikuti pandangan gadis – gadis itu berhenti pada televisi yang berada di bagian dalam _mini market_. Refleks, ia menyentuh perutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kyaa! _Oppa_! _Jal saengkyeosseo (You're handsome_)!"

"_Oppa! Oppa!_"

"_Eomona_!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjauh dari gerombolan siswi SMA itu.

.

.

Sehun memainkan ponselnya dengan malas, ia tengah berada di dalam van yang hanya berisi dirinya dan _manager hyung_ yang sedang mengemudi.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya _manager hyung_ sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Sangat hyung, huh~" jawab Sehun malas – malasan sambil terus memencet layar ponselnya asal – asalan. Gerakan jempolnya tiba – tiba berhenti saat tanpa sengaja ia membuka folder pesan. Tanpa sengaja jarinya men_scroll_ ke bawah dan memperlihatkan nama yang telah lama tak dilihatnya, menampilkan kesan... berdebu?

Jantung Sehun berdetak dengan cepat dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Bahkan telinganya kini telah berwarna merah.

"_Hyung_, kenapa mematikan pendinginnya?" protes Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Huh? Aku tidak mematikannya. Apa ini masih belum terasa? Tapi menurutku sudah dingin" gumam _Manager hyung_ sambil terus menurunkan suhu.

.

.

Sehun mendadak insomnia sejak perjalanan pulangnya tiga jam lalu. Ia sudah mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air panas, meminum susu hangat dan mematikan lampu kamarnya sejak dua jam lalu. Tapi matanya masih menatap nyalang pada langit – langit kamar. Sesekali ia akan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan dan begitu seterusnya hingga Kai yang memarahinya karena terlalu berisik.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menyalakan layar, sudah pukul empat pagi dan dua jam lagi ia harus bersiap – siap untuk pemotretan pagi ini.

"Hah! Sial!" umpat Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu harus menuju kemana ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya membawanya. Saat ia tersadar, Sehun telah berada di depan pintu kaca sebuah gedung apartemen. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mundur perlahan dan kembali kemobilnya yang ia pakir di pinggir jalan.

Pagi menjelang, karena berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk pergi atau tidak akhirnya Sehun memilih tidur di mobil dan terbangun saat ponselnya berdering pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Ya! Dimana kau! Jangan membuatku terkena serangan jantung dipagi hari Oh Sehun!"

"Oh, _hyung_. Aku keluar sebentar, tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai di _dorm_"

Sehun baru saja akan menyalakan mesin mobil saat tas familiar menarik perhatiannya. Wanita yang menggunakan tas itu, berdiri tiga meter di depan mobilnya, seperti sedang menunggu _taxi_. Tangan Sehun yang hendak menekan _power engine_ melayang di udara, matanya tak bisa lepas dari wanita yang menggunakan terusan selutut itu. Itu Luhannya! Benar saja perkiraannya, Luhan terlihat lebih berisi dari pada terakhir kali ia melihat wanita itu. Saat ia memilih mundur dan berbalik memunggungi wanita itu.

Perasaan bersalah kembali mengerayangi Sehun. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya ingin ia berlari ke arah Luhan dan berlutut memohon ampun. Tapi ketakutan yang sama kembali menghalanginya. Bagaimana jika orang lain memergokinya? Bagaimana jika agensinya tahu? Bagaimana jika karirnya hancur? Sehun tahu ia brengsek, tapi jika dihadapkan pada pilihan Luhan atau karirnya, Sehun masih pada pilihan yang sama, ia tidak bisa merelakan karirnya yang telah ia bangun dengan susah payah. Akan sulit baginya untuk bangkit setelah meruntuhkan bangunan yang bernama popularitas itu. Ia harus realistis! Satu sisi diri Sehun berkata.

Tapi sisinya yang lain justru sedang mengutuk Sehun sekarang. Brengsek! Binatang! Tidak bertanggung jawab! Pengecut! Egois!

Sehun menunduk dengan kedua tangan meremas kuat stir. Ia menutup matanya kuat – kuat kemudian mengangkat kepala dan kembali membuka matanya. Dengan pandangan Luhan yang tengah menyetop dan masuk ke taksi, Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan kembali ke _dorm_.

~oo0oo~

"Wow.. penampilan ini..?" salah seorang _sunbae_ Luhan menggantung kalimatnya saat perpapasan dengan Luhan di lorong rumah sakit. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang staf.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi sunbae-nya barusan, Shin Ae yang hampir menabrak Luhan yang hendak masuk ke ruang staf segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"_Eonni_..." Kepala Shin Ae memutar mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan menuju mejanya.

"_Mian_, aku agak terlambat, kaja" tanpa menjawab sapaan Shin Ae Luhan yang telah memakai jas dokternya mendekati Shin Ae yang masih memandanginya dari tempat semula.

"_Eonni_.. kau terlihat... berbeda hari ini?" ujar Shin Ae tidak yakin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangi Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya Luhan menggunakan _one-piece_ ke rumah sakit dan ia benar – benar terlihat seperti... wanita hamil?

.

.

Luhan fokus menghabiskan makan siangnya sendirian di kafetaria rumah sakit. Tidak peduli pada pegawai rumah sakit yang memandangnya aneh ataupun berbisik – bisik sambil menatapnya dengan kerutan dahi. Luhan sudah memutuskan, ia tak akan menyembunyikan kehamilan lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak malu dengan bayinya, ia juga tidak pernah menolak keberadaan bayinya sejak awal. Tidak ada salahnya kan wanita seumurannya hamil? Pikir Luhan angkuh.

Walaupun begitu, semua orang yang menatapnya aneh saat ini tidak dapat disalahkan, mereka mengenal Luhan sebagai wanita _single_, tidak memiliki kekasih apalai menikah –lupakan skandalnya beberapa bulan lalu. Tiba – tiba ia datang ke rumah sakit dengan berpenampilan seperti ibu hamil. _Hey_, bagaimanapun juga tempatnya berpijak saat ini menganut budaya timur. Tentu saja ini aneh.

Dengan hati yang dikuatkan Luhan mengangkat nampannya, meletakkannya pada tumpukan nampan kotor dan berjalan keluar dari kafetaria tanpa meandang siapapun.

.

.

"Anak pintar, jika Taeyong sembuh nanti akan _seonsaengnim_ beri hadiah. Jadi terus minum obatnya dengan teratur, oke?"

Bocah laki – laki yang ditangannya menancap jarum infus itu mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu _seonsaengnimm_ pergi dulu ya, besok _seonsaengnim_ akan datang lagi, _arattji_?" pamit Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Taeyong.

"Ah, _ceoncaengnim_ (_seonsangnim_)! _Jamkanmanyo_!" tahan Taeyong saat Luhan hendak berbalik menjauhi ranjangnya.

"_Ne_?"

"_Ceoncaengnim_, dicini cedang ada dedeknya Taeyong ya?" tanya Taeyong sambil menunjuk perut Luhan yang terlihat membuncit.

Luhan menyentuh perutnya sehingga perut besar itu semakin jelas terlihat.

"Taeyong tahu darimana, hmm?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Pelut eomma juga cepelti itu, eomma bilang didalam citu ada dedek Taeyong" jawab Taeyong polos

"_Geureomyeon_..." Luhan sedikit membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taeyong, "jika dedek bayi nanti sudah lahir Taeyong mau berteman dengan dedek kan?"

"_Geureom_!"

.

.

Luhan membuka _wedges_nya asal-asalan dengan kaki sambil memijat bahu kanannya. Tanpa melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan Luhan langsung berjalan lurus menuju sofanya dan duduk bersandar disana. Hamil memang memakan tenaga lebih banyak dari biasanya. Luhan merasa seperti membawa ransel kemanapun ia pergi, namun kali ini ranselnya berada pada pagian depan –perumpamaan Luhan sendiri.

"Huh, sepertinya berat badanku naik gila – gilaan" gumam Luhan sambil mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat lebih besar daripada biasanya. Kemudian Luhan memperbaiki duduknya hendak tidur di sofa, namun belum sempat Luhan berbaring kakinya menendang sesuatu di lantai. Setengah takut, Luhan bangkit dan segera menyalakan lampu, kemudian mendekati sofa sambil mengintip sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan mengerinyit bingung melihat sebuah kotak di dekat kaki sofanya. Seingatnya ia tidak menaruh apapun tadi pagi.

Karena trauma dengan pengalaman diteror beberapa bulan lalu, Luhan membuka kotak itu pelan – pelan sambil terus menjaga jarak. Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang melompat dari kotak itu saat Luhan bergerak mundur, Luhan meraihnya dari lantai dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah _one-piece_ longgar lengan pendek berwarna _peach_ dan saat mengangkat _one-piece_ itu keatas, sepasang _flat shoes_ cantik dengan warna senada muncul dibagian dasar kotak.

Luhan terdiam. Ia menatap _one piece_ dan _flat shoes_ itu tanpa berkedip seolah membarkan air matanya menetesi _one piece_ yang tengah berada di genggamannya sekarang.

Luhan tidak perlu bertanya dari mana kotak ini berasal, dari siapa dan bagaimana bisa berada di dalam apartemennya. Ia tidak mau bertanya karena itu akan semakin membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Sementara itu, mobil dengan kaca film yang gelap baru saja berbelok keluar dari arah apartemen Luhan.

**(Of course) to be continue~**

Heloo~ nice to see you again! Sambil bergulat dengan materi kuliah karena lagi uas tiba – tiba kesambet buat lanjutin ff ini. Hope you like it! See you soon^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : That Idol is Mine**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**The Stronger Luhan, The Wiser Them.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Huh? Apa ini?_

_Kenapa aku tiba – tiba ada disini?_

_Taman? Rumah siapa ini?_

_Akh!_

"Joesonghaeyo ajussi_ , aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang disini"_

_Sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku, aku berbalik dan mendapati anak ini berdiri sambil memegang bolanya. Aku menutup mulutku kembali yang tadinya sudah bersiap mengeluarkan makian karena tatapan matanya.. aneh?_

"_Adik kecil, pulanglah kerumahmu, hmm? Sudah sore, bagaimana jika _eomma_mu mencari?"_

_Anak kecil ini menunduk setelah mendengar ucapanku. Memangnya ada yang salah? Apa aku barusan berteriak? Aku rasa tidak._

"_Ini rumahku _ajussi_" tunjuknya pada satu – satunya rumah yang ada di taman ini, "tapi _eomma _belum pulang" ia kembali tertunduk._

_Aku berjongkok menyamai tinggi anak ini, "Kau sendirian?" dan ia mengangguk._

"Eomma_ biasa pulang setelah makan malam"_

"Appa_mu?" Anak itu menatapku kemudian kembali menunduk, ia menggelengkan kepalanya_

"Appa nal tteonasseo (he left me)"

_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba silau seperti ini?_

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya saat Kai berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kau mimpi buruk? Kenapa gelisah sekali?"

"Huh? _Ani_"

"_Mwoga aniya_. Lihat keringatmu itu. Cepatlah bersiap – siap, kita ke bandara setengah jam lagi"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor rumah sakit seperti biasa, tidak mempedulikan bisik – bisik orang yang ia lewati.

_Hal su isseo Xi Luhan (You can do it). Jal mothaeneun obseo (You do nothing wrong)!_

"Perawat Kim, apa aku boleh melihat data pasien dikamar 203?" tanya Luhan berhenti pada meja informasi

"_Ne, jamkanmanyo (wait a minute) seonsaengnim_" Perawat muda itu menyerahkan sebuah papan pada Luhan. Luhan memeriksanya dengan seksama kemudian mengembalikannya pada perawat Kim.

"_Gomawo_" Perawat Kim tersenyum ragu menerima ucapan terimakasih Luhan, ia memandang Luhan canggung. Dan tatapan mata itu ditangkap oleh Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin anda katakan padaku?" Perawat Kim sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Luhan, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Itu.. maafkan aku sebelumnya tapi—"

"Katakan saja, _gwaenchana (its okay)_"

"Itu.. apakah anda.. sedang hamil?" Perawat itu menatap Luhan takut, takut jika perkataannya menyinggung perasaan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, ia menatap perawat itu cukup lama, kemudian tersenyum, "_Ne_"

"J-_jeongmalyo (Really_)? _Jukhadeuribnida (congratuations) seonsaengnim_. Anda dan suami anda pasti senang sekali"

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum, kemudian berbalik menjauhi meja itu sambil mengelus perutnya, "_Jalhanda, jalhasseo (You do right_)"

.

.

Pesawat yang ditumpanginya bersama _member_ lain telah lepas landas sejak satu jam yang lalu, semua orang disekelilingnya bahkan telah tertidur. Namun, Sehun masih duduk sambil bersandar kearah jendela. Pikirannya masih melayang keluar jendela, apa maksud mimpinya tadi pagi?

"Kau tidak tidur?" bisikan Baekhyun dari sebelahnya mengagetkan Sehun

"Aku belum mengantuk, _hyung_"

"Istirahatlah. Perjalanan kita masih panjang"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memandang keluar jendela, "Gwaenchana Oh Sehun, kau tidak salah, ini yang terbaik" bisiknya berulang – ulang.

.

.

"_Eonni, na rang yegijumhaji (talk to me okay)_?" tanpa aba – aba Shin Ae yang baru masuk ke ruang staf langsung menuju ke meja Luhan

"_Mwoya_? Kenapa kau terburu – buru begitu?" jawab Luhan santai. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Shin Ae yang berdiri disampingnya kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Kalian semua tinggalkan kami berdua, sekarang!" teriak Shin Ae pada beberapa hoobaenya yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan seketika ruangan staf itu hanya berisi Shin Ae dan Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Mereka baru saja disemprot Lee _seonsaeng_, kenapa sekarang kau malah ikut – ikutan?"

"_Eonni!_" Shin Ae berteriak kesal karena Luhan masih tidak memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Luhan menutup bukunya sambil menghembuskan napas kasar, kemudian memutar kursi menghadap pada Shin Ae yang masih berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Bicaralah baik – baik" Luhan berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang mulai tersulut sambil mengelus perutnya pelan.

Shin Ae memperhatikan Luhan, lebih tepatnya tangan Luhan yang berada diatas perutnya.

"_Eonni_ berbohong padaku kan? Beberapa bulan yang lalu _eonni_ berbohong padaku kan? Wah, bodohnya aku percaya padamu! Anak ini, anak laki – laki itu bukan?! Anak ini, anak si pengecut Oh—"

"PARK SHIN AE!"

Shin Ae tersenyum miris sambil menahan air matanya. Ia telah menganggap Luhan seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, melihat Luhan menderita seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit. Shin Ae berjongkok di depan Luhan, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Memangnya aku salah apa, hmm? Apa salah seorang wanita hamil? Apa salah wanita yang tidak menikah hamil? Apa aku mengganggu kalian huh? Kenapa semua orang begitu mempermasalahkanya—hiks" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya saat isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Shin Ae menatap Luhan dengan mata berair kemudian ia beringsut memeluk pinggang Luhan. Keduanya berakhir menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Luhan menghela napas melirik Shin Ae yang terus bergelayut di lengannya. Ia dan Shin Ae sedang berada di dalam lift gedung apartemen Luhan sekarang.

"Apa kau harus seperti ini huh?" cibir Luhan karena Shin Ae bersikeras untuk menginap di apartemen Luhan malam ini.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, karena lima bulan lagi aku akan punya keponakan" jawabnya tersenyum tolol.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Lima bulan itu waktu yang lama, jika kau lupa dan juga berhenti bergelayut padaku, perutku sudah berat jangan menambahnya dilenganku" ejek Luhan

"_Ne aiguseubnida (I understand) seonsaengnim_!"

.

.

.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Lakukanlah dengan benar! Kenapa kau terus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama!"

Seisi ruangan membeku mendengar teriakan Suho barusan, tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Kita akan tampil dua hari lagi! Dua hari lagi! Ingat itu Oh Sehun!" Suho meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan marah.

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja, semuanya istirahat saja kalau begitu. Aku duluan" DO mengikuti Suho keluar dari ruang latihan.

Sehun hanya diam dan duduk dilantai, tidak mengikuti _hyung_nya.

"_Ya_!" Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap botol minuman yang dilemparkan Kai.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Kai

"Tadinya aku ingin meninggalkanmu saja. Tapi karena kebaikan hatiku aku kembali lagi" jawab Kai bercanda

"Wah aku sangat terharu mendengarnya"

"Jadi"

"Jadi?"

"Kau aneh hari ini" Kai menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang duduk disampingnya tetap menunduk, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hhh sesuatu apanya? Aku hanya lelah. Kau tau kan? Saat – saat kau ingin berhenti dan memulai semuanya dari awal"

"Ow _stop stop_ Oh Sehun. Aku tidak siap memberikan pundakku untukmu menangis" lagi – lagi Kai menjawab Sehun dengan bercanda.

"_Tsk_! Pergi sana jika tidak mau memberikan pundakmu!" usir Sehun kemudian berdiri dan kembali menghadap ke cermin besar dihadapannnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Selamat berjuang Oh Sehun! _Na bonjo kanda (I'm going first)_!"

~oo0oo~

Hari demi hari berlalu, tidak ada perubahan berarti. Setiap pukul delapan pagi jalur utama kota akan mengalami kemacetan. Trotoar dipenuhi oleh pegawai yang hilir mudik mencari pengisi perut setiap jam makan siang. Dan lampu – lampu kota akan mulai menyala saat malam menjelang. Luhan tetaplah Luhan, yang mondar – mandir dikoridor rumah sakit mengenakan jas kebanggaannya dengan stetoskop disaku jas. Sesekali tersenyum menyahut sapaan orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Xi _seonsaengnim_!"

Luhan berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati salah satu profesornya di rumah sakit yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"_Joesonghabnida gyeosunim (I'm sorry professor)_, aku lupa! Rumah sakit terlalu ribut akhir – akhir ini" ujar Luhan beralasan pada profesor perempuannya itu.

"Jangan salahkan penghuni rumah sakit ini Xi Luhan, jika mereka tidak ada kita makan apa?" bisik sang profesor kemudian tersenyum, memperlihatkan kerutan disudut matanya.

"_Omo, gyeosunim_! Dia menendang!" bisik Luhan sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganku, ayo masuk! Kita lihat sudah seberapa panjang kakinya sampai berani menendangmu!" balas profesor obstetri itu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk untuk mengecek kandungannya.

.

.

"_Eonni_, kau suka yang mana? Yang warna pink atau warna biru? Aku suka yang berwarna biru sebenarnya, tapi akan lebih baik jika _eonni_ memilihnya. Aku sarankan sih warna biru eonni, itu lebih cocok dengan kepribadiannya" Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan panjang Shin Ae yang kembali 'menerobos' apartemennya malam ini. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi awalnya, namun Shin Ae yang terobsesi pada calon keponakannya hanya sibuk memandangi foto – foto perlengkapan bayi yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

"_Ya_, pilih yang warna biru saja kalau begitu. Kau ini pemaksa sekali! Kepribadian apanya? Anakku saja belum lahir" gerutu Luhan sambil membesarkan suara televisinya.

"_Joasseo (okay/i like it)_! Aku akan beli yang ini, tapi yang ini juga bagus. Atau keduanya?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng – geleng melihat kelakuan hoobaenya yang satu ini, "Jangan salahkan aku jika tagihan kartu kreditmu membengkak. Bahkan sampai saat ini semua susu dan suplemen – suplemen aneh yang kau belikan dulu belum habis. Sekarang kau mau beli apa lagi huh? _Aigoo.. motsara jinjja_!"

"_Eonni,_ akhir – akhir ini kenapa _eonni_ semakin cerewet? Apa karena _eonni_ semakin tua? _Apheo_!" Shin Ae langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghindari pukulan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Eonni_! Simpan saja tenagamu untuk mengejan nanti!"

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Eomma_"

"_Eung. Wae adeul? Tumben kau menelepon, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik – baik saja?_"

"Ah _eomma_! Apa aku hanya boleh menelepon jika terjadi sesuatu saja?"

"_Ani, jika kau sedang sibuk tidak usah menelepon. Lebih baik digunakan untuk istirahat. Apa kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat melihat berita di televisi bulan lalu? Betapa lelahnya anakku sampai pingsan di panggung seperti itu hmm?_"

"_Keokjonghajima (don't worry) eomma_. Aku baik – baik saja. Eomma mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia? Itu hanya akting, supaya aku mendapat istirahat lebih banyak daripada member lainnya"

"_Kau pikir eomma percaya? Adeul, tanpa diberitahupun eomma tahu kau sedang sakit, eomma tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran. Semua ibu di dunia ini seperti itu, kau tahu?_"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, kemudian menarik napas panjang,

"_Jinjja_? Bagaimana _eomma_ bisa tahu? Apa _eomma_ memasang kamera pengintai ditubuhku?"

"_Tsk! Kau ini! Ini insting kau tahu! Insting! Sudah naluri semua ibu di dunia ini untuk melindungi anaknya! Kalian namja tahu apa memang?"_

"..."

"_Yeoboseyo? Adeul? Sehun-ah?"_

"Eum?"

"_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hmm?_"

"_Eomma saranghae"_

"_Mwoya? Kau sedang menggombali eommamu sekarang?"_

"_Eomma... aigoo.. uri eomma._."

"_Kenapa kau tiba – tiba jadi aneh begini? Museobke (scared me). Eomma tutup kalau begitu ya? Jaga kesehatanmu adeul, saranghae._."

Sehun menurunkan ponselnya perlahan, ia menghela napas pelan kemudian menutup matanya lama.

Kemudian ia menyalakan layar depan ponselnya, **Wed, November 19th 2014**.

To be continue~

Nothing special sebenarnya chapter ini, hanya melanjutkan chapter kemarin yang terlalu singkat. See ya next chap! Ah, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! Happy fasting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : That Idol is Mine**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Let's get the things up.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tengah menimbang – nimbang apakah ia akan menyentuh tompol panggil atau tidak. Kemudian ia menurunkan ponsel yang berada di depan wajahnya sejak setengah jam lalu dan memejamkan mata kuat – kuat.

"_Get the things up_, Xi Luhan!" mantranya sebelum kembali mengangkat ponsel dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga kiri.

Setelah nada sambung ketiga terdengar jawaban dari seberang,

"Halo _Māmā_"

"..."

"Kenapa _Māmā_ terdengar senang sekali? Membuatku seperti anak durhaka yang jarang menelepon"

"..."

"_Māmā_, aku merindukanmu"

"..."

"Aku.. _Māmā_, apa _Māmā_ tidak mau mengunjungiku ke sini?"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong rupanya, memang ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"..."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi"

Luhan menurunkan ponselnya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, "Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan semuanya".

**17 Desember 2014**

"_Seonsaengnim_! Ambulansnya sudah tiba" seorang perawat menyongsong profesor perempuan yang biasa memeriksa kandungan Luhan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaannya?" Profesor itu bergegas menuju pintu keluar _emergency room_.

"Semuanya normal, hanya ketubannya pecah sebelum waktunya. Xi _seonsaeng_ juga terlihat tenang"

.

.

Shin Ae duduk diluar ruang bersalin sambil sesekali melirik kedua orang tua Luhan, 'sejak kapan orang tuanya tahu?', pikir Shin Ae dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan Luhan yang disusul suara tangis bayi. Shin Ae dan kedua orang tua Luhan segera berdiri dan mendekati pintu ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah..Terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih..." bisik _Māmā_ Luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada.

Shin Ae baru saja akan masuk ruangan itu tanpa ijin jika perawat masih belum keluar dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

**17 Desember 2015, 20.39 KST**

Luhan memandang keluar jendela sambil tersenyum, ia mengelus sekilas bingkisan yang ada di pangkuannya, kemudian memencet tombol yang ada didekat kaca setelah memastikan bahwa ia telah melihat halte tempatnya turun.

Luhan baru saja akan meninggalkan halte saat ponsel yang berada disakunya bergetar.

"_Ne... ne_.. aku sudah sampai dihalte Park Shin Ae-_ssi_. Kau lebih rewel daripada anakku rupannya" jawab Luhan tanpa memberi waktu pada Shin Ae yang meneleponnya untuk bicara.

Luhan tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya kemudian memasukkan ponsel itu kembali dan segera mempercepat langkah menuju apartemennya.

.

.

"_Saengil jukhahanda_ (Happy Birthday) Xi Hao Wen! Ini hadiah dari _imo (aunt_)" Shin Ae memberikan bingkisan yang berada didalam paper bag yang ia bawa.

Sedangkan bayi kecil yang baru saja berusia satu tahun itu hanya menepuk nepuk bingkisan itu tidak mengerti.

"Kau belikan apa untuk Hao Wen? Biar aku yang buka" Luhan yang sedang memangku putranya membuka bingkisan itu perlahan.

"Aku kira _eonni_ sudah sampai di rumah, jadi aku hanya buru – buru memilihnya. Tapi hanya _ajuma_ yang ada disini. Apa _eonni_ tidak kasihan pada ajumma yang harus pulang telat, untung saja aku datang cepat, benarkan Hao Wen-_ah_~"

"_Aigoo_, bernapaslah saat bicara Park Shin Ae. Hao Wen tidak terlalu suka orang cerewet asal kau tahu" Luhan memindahkan putranya untuk duduk sendiri sambil memainkan mobil pemadam kebakaran yang diberikan Shin Ae untuknya.

"Hhh, sekarang dia bahkan sudah berusia satu tahun, tumbuhlah menjadi anak baik Xi Hao Wen!" gumam Shin Ae sambil mengelus rambut Hao Wen yang masih tipis. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat Luhan mengambil foto Hao Wen.

"_Tsk_, andai aku bisa menghentikanmu _eonni_" omel Shin Ae kemudian menjauhkan tangannya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa bukan?" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum mengamati hasil jepretannya.

"Pilih saja foto yang paling jelek! Kalau perlu buat Hao Wen menjulurkan lidahnya!" balas Shin Ae ketus.

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya kemudian memilih salah satu foto yang menurutnya bagus dan mengirimkan foto tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja terdekat.

"Aku melihat hadiah dari _harabeoji_ _(grandpa)_nya Hao Wen di kamar" ujar Shin Ae sambil bersandar pada kaki sofa yang berada di belakangnya.

"_Geureom_, _BàBà_ sangat menyayangi Hao Wen kau tahu" jawab Luhan ikut bersandar dengan mata masih tertuju pada Hao Wen.

"Tapi ia masih tidak berbicara padamu?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Shin Ae yang terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Bayi ini tidak punya salah apa – apa padaku. Ayah dan Ibunyalah yang bersalah" Luhan menirukan ucapan _BàBà_nya satu tahun lalu saat ia menangis haru melihat _BàBà_nya menggendong Hao Wen.

Shin Ae menoleh, menatap Luhan dari samping cukup lama, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya cepat untuk menjernihkan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, "Kapan _halmeoni_ _(grandma_)nya Hao Wen datang lagi kesini?" tanyanya setelah berdeham menjernihkan suara.

"_Māmā_ bilang sampai bulan depan mungkin belum bisa. _Māmā_ harus mengawasi pola makan _BàBà_ setidaknya sampai gula darahnya kembali normal dan stabil".

Diam sesaat, kemudian Luhan bangkit dan menggendong Hao Wen, "_Imo_, Hao Wen harus tidur dulu, terimaksih kadonya~" ujar Luhan dengan suara imut sambil melambai – lambaikan tangan kanan Hao Wen ke arah Shin ae.

"_Geurae_..cepatlah besar kemudian menikah dengan putri _imo arasseo_?" jawab Shin Ae tidak kalah imut.

"Memangnya kau sudah punya calon suami?" ejek Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Shin Ae menuju kamarnya.

"_Ya_! Bersyukurlah aku tidak meminta Haowen menjadi suamiku!" Shin Ae berdecak kesal kemudian kembali bersandar pada kaki sofa, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap ponsel Luhan yang diletakkan di atas meja kemudian meraihnya.

Di layar ponsel terlihat foto Hao Wen yang sedang mendorong mainannya. Dan diatas foto itu terlihat tulisan yang membuat Shin Ae menghela napas, "_Aish_, membuatku ingin minum bir saja!", dan meninggalkan ponsel itu.

**To : **_**BàBà; Māmā; Hao Wen-i appa**_**.**

"**Ini hadiah dari Shin Ae **_**imo**_**"**

_**Picture sent**_**.**

~oo0oo~

**17 Desember 2014, 23.50 KST**

Luhan terbangun setelah tidur sejak pukul enam sore. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati bayi mungilnya tengah tertidur lelap di dalam kereta bayi yang sengaja diletakkan tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sambil menahan nyeri Luhan menggeser posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengamati wajah putranya yang tengah tertidur, "Kau mengambil semuanya dari _appa_mu" bisik Luhan sangat pelan. Kemudian ia menatap ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Setelah memejamkan mata cukup lama Luhan meraih ponsel itu dengan mudah dan mengambil gambar putranya yang masih terlelap. Puas dengan hasilnya, Luhan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat,

To : Sehun_i_~

_Xi Hao Wen, 17 Desember 2014, 08.58 KST._

_Picture sent._

Luhan telah memutuskan, setiap tanggal 17 Desember, ia akan mengirim foto putranya ke nomor ini. Tidak peduli pesannya akan dibaca atau tidak. Setidaknya satu kali dalam satu tahun, ia ingin mengirimkan sesuatu pada nomor ini. Hanya satu kali dalam satu tahun.

**18 Desember 2015, 00.39 KST**

"_Ja_, kita istirahat dulu sepuluh menit" seru pria bertubuh besar dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dari topi hingga celana itu.

Seketika semua orang merapat ke dinding dan mengambil botol minuman masing – masing.

Setelah menenggak setengah isi botol air mineral, Sehun meraih tasnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sehun meraba – raba isi tas, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Namja yang sedang terengah – engah itu membuka kunci layar sambil kembali meraih botol air mineralnya, namun belum sempat ia meminum kembali air mineralnya, Sehun kembali menurunkan botol itu dan meletakkannya kembali di lantai. Ibu jarinya menyentuh layar sekali, dan hal itu membuat Sehun menahan napasnya seketika.

_From : Geurium saram_

_Ini hadiah dari Shin Ae imo._

_A picture received._

"_Ya_!" Sehun segera menurunkan ponselnya dan menoleh kaget pada Kai.

"_W-wae_?"

"Kau kenapa? Seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Kau melamun bukan? Kau bahkan tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu. Apa aku harus mendatangimu kesini hanya untuk berbicara denganmu?" omel Kai sambil memandang Sehun dengan dahi dikerutkan.

"Ah, aku rasa aku sedang tidak fokus. _Mian_" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang - ulang

"Oke! Sepuluh menit telah berakhir!"

.

.

"_Ya_! Tolong biarkan aku tidur" bisik Kai dengan suara serak karena tidurnya terganggu oleh Sehun yang terus bergerak dan menimbulkan suara di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku membangunkanmu? _Mian_" Sehun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Kai yang ada diseberangnya, takut membuat kegaduhan lagi.

Setelah memastikan Kai telah terlelap kembali, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari bawah bantal kemudian membuka kembali pesan yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Tanpa ragu Sehun menelepon pengirim pesan, namun setelah beberapa kali bunyi panggilan tersambung, suara operator memberitahukannya bahwa penerima panggilan tidak menjawab telepon. Kemudian Sehun tersenyum kecut, "Siapa yang akan bangun jam segini?" hiburnya kemudian kembali memperbaiki posisi untuk tidur.

.

.

Luhan mengerinyit kesal karena suara getaran yang mengganggu telinganya, ia kemudian membuka mata dan mendapati cahaya dari ponselnya di tengah kamar yang temaram.

"_Tsk_, siapa yang menelepon jam segini" gerutu Luhan kemudian duduk dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Hao Wen yang terlelap disampingnya.

Dengan mata yang sesekali menutup Luhan berjalan menuju meja rias kemudian duduk dikursinya, matanya tiba – tiba menyala seperti baru saja berolahraga melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Luhan meraih ponsel itu agar getarannya tidak terus berbunyi keras dan menggenggamnya erat, berharap getaran itu segera berhenti. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, layar ponselnya meredup setelah getaran berhenti berganti dengan tulisan '_missed call, Hao Wen-i appa_'.

Luhan segera menonaktifkan ponselnya dan kembali meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja rias. Ia kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Hao Wen sambil berbisik, "_Appaga jeonhwa haettda (Daddy was calling)_".

**19 Desember 2014. 22.16 KST**

Sehun meraih dinding terdekat setelah memeriksa ponselnya yang telah dua hari tidak pernah disentuh. Persiapan untuk acara akhir tahun benar – benar menyita waktunya siang dan malam. Dan sekarang pesan yang baru saja ia baca membuat kedua lututnya kehilangan kekuatan, kedua kakinya terasa melemas sehingga ia harus buru – buru mencari tempat untuk berpegangan.

Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun berusaha memanggil nomor itu, namun keterkejutannya yang luar biasa membuat jemarinya susah dikendalikan.

"_Aish_!" umpat Sehun saat ia memencet tombol yang salah kemudian bersandar ke dinding agar ia dapat memegang ponselnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua kelopak matanya memerah, entah karena menahan tangis atau marah, napasnya berubah menjadi pendek – pendek saat menempelkan ponsel ke telinga namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Sehun menurunkan ponselnya dan memanggil nomor yang sama, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Ia ingin berteriak frustasi namun panggilan dari manajernya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lift menahan Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat – kuat kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Sadarlah Oh Sehun!".

Sehun berusaha menghubungi Luhan di hari – hari berikutnya, namun tak satu kalipun panggilannya dijawab. Hari ini, hari kelima setelah ia membaca pesan itu, sebuah pesan dari Luhan sempat membuatnya senang. Ia memisahkan diri dari member lainnya yang tengah berjalan menuju _basement_, dimana _van_ mereka berada dengan alasan ingin ke toilet.

Setelah masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dan duduk diatasnya, Sehun membuka pesan dari Luhan, seketika senyumnya memudar, dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut.

_From : Geurium saram_

_I don't resent you about anything, but this number only available for you on Dec 17th. Mianhae, aku tahu ini tidak adil. Ihaehaejwo (understand me)_.

~oo0oo~

**19 Desember 2015, 21.05 KST.**

"Hao Wen-_ah.. eomma_ pulang~" ujar Luhan sedikit keras setelah menutup pintu apartemennya.

Tak lama kemudian Hao Wen menghampiri Luhan dengan satu tangan dipegangi oleh pengasuhnya. Melihat putranya yang datang menyambut Luhan segera melepaskan _high heels_ dan meletakkan tasnya di lantai kemudian mengangkat putranya tinggi – tinggi dan menghujani bayi kecil itu dengan ciuman.

"_Joesonghaeyo ajuma_, aku pulang terlambat lagi" sesal Luhan pada wanita paruh baya yang menjaga Hao Wen setiap ia bekerja.

"_Gwaenchanha_, Hao Wen sama sekali tidak rewel. Lagi pula besok kan Sabtu, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

Luhan mengantar _ajuma_ pengasuh sampai ke depan pintu bersama Hao Wen dilengannya.

"Ah aku lupa. Tadi ada paket yang datang. Aku sudah meletakkannya diatas meja makan. Kalau begitu _halmeoni_ pulang dulu ya Hao Wen.." pamit _ajuma_ pengasuh sebelum membuka pintu.

"Sampai ketemu hari Senin _halmeoni_~" ujar Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan Hao Wen. Ajuma itupun tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik pergi.

Luhan kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan mendudukkan Hao Wen diatas karpet ruang tengah. Ia kemudian mendekati meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Seingatku, aku tidak memesan apapun" gumam Luhan membalik balik kotak persegi itu, namun ia tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya.

Luhan membuka pembungkus paket itu sebelum membuka kotaknya dengan pisau cutter yang diambilnya diatas lemari pendingin. Saat membuka kotak dan mengeluarkan isinya Luhan tersenyum kecut, siapa lagi yang akan mengirim sesuatu seperti ini. Luhan meletakkan kembali satu set seragam _baseball_ mungil lengkap dengan topi dan sepatu, dan menatap putranya dari meja makan. Hao Wen masih duduk dikarpet, sibuk dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran yang diberikan Shin Ae.

.

.

.

To be continue as always~

Okey, chapter ini berakhir sampai disini dulu sodara – sodara. Terimakasih atas waktunya untuk membaca dan me review, terimaksih juga sudah mengingatkan saya atas keterlambatan saya selama ini, I reflect on it, really. Saya sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar dengan mengerjakan chapter selanjutnya secepat saya bisa berhubung sekarang masih libur semester. Tapi jika ff ini tidak selesai sampai liburan saya selesai. Terpaksa saya harus lanjutkan lagi saat uts nanti, soalnya waktu yang longgar cuma waktu ujian, karena g ada kegiatan perkuliahan sama praktikum (Live in the laboratory everyday really sucks actually). Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keteledoran saya selama ini, cheer up for me please!^^


End file.
